Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V: The True Draco King
by And then the sky
Summary: 'It's amazing what tools can save a life'. The mantra of Dragaila Wedra. Tasked with the collection of seven vessels as his master calls them, he journeys throughout the dimensions in search of the holders. However he is under strict orders from his own higher ups to follow a different path. Which will he choose? 'Succeed or fail. Make your choice'
1. The Trial's foundation

**A/N: Okay before this starts I want to clear three things up. One. My other story will not be ending, this is just a side project for when I'm bored. Two. The reason for the lack of activity on the other story is because of me being swamped by work and three I'm not satisfied with the next chapter, as of writing this, said chapter has been rewritten five times all 9,000 words of it.**

 **Right now onto the story. Would like to know what you think.**

* * *

A teen of age fourteen wondered through a modern city, he was incredibly pale and had ghost white hair that was sporadically spiked up, while the right hand side was spiked and swept to the right, the hair on his left side covered his eye. His eyes were both a royal purple in colour, underneath his right eye was a jagged scar in the shape of a dragon's claw. His attire looked ragged and decayed, he was dressed in the bare minimum need to keep warm. All he had on was a simple green jacket, red t-shirt that was torn in several places, worn sliver jeans held up by a black belt with a tarnished golden buckle and had on his feet black trainers which had numerous holes in them. Buckled to his left arm was a pure red duel disk with a deck already loaded in.

People he walked pass all gave him weird looks, some commented on his appearance complaining about his ragged looked, others said that the kid was mad as he was seemingly talking to himself even though there was no one talking to him in the first place. Another reason people were looking at him was his frankly creepy look which was just so off putting.

Rumour was that the boy's name was Draga.

 **(Draga Pov)**

"You are 100% certain that this is the correct place. Right?" I asked my fateful companion who shot me a glance 'For the last time Draga I'm certain that this is the place we will find them and if not. Well. Bite me.' I smirked holding up a glowing effect monster card with 2950 attack and defence points "I can do a lot worse than that if don't stop with that new sarcastic personality. Master Peace…" It seems my point was taken as he immediately ceased talking. I dropped my head to stare at the ground the thought of what to do next entered my mind, should I focus down our targets now or should I bide my time. 'Just to point out,' I heard Master Peace perk up 'you're going to collide with someone in 3…2…1!'

 ***Bang!*** Sure enough just as Master Peace said it would happen I collided with another boy who had dual coloured red and green hair and crimson eyes. "That's a person!" Pain was the only thing my mind was set on notwithstanding the urge to strangle the person I collided with. Reorienting myself I saw the boy was with a girl who had dark pink mid-length hair, tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue spherical hair clips, she also had bright blue she was helping him to his feet glaring daggers at me.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Master Peace said condescendingly causing me to snap my attention to him and growl "Point taken. I'll be more careful in future," I returned my gaze to the other two as my mouth twisted into a snarl "they're not exactly innocent too! Don't heap all the blame on me!" I seemingly struck a nerve because as soon as I said this the girl charged at me with her fan which she pulled out of nowhere. It didn't faze me at all and I gained a slight red glint in my right eye. Just as contact was about to be made I sidestepped the fan then almost simultaneously she was on the ground having fallen over my outstretched foot.

"Hey!" I heard the boy shout at me, it was becoming too funny for me to hold it in anymore I had to laugh "Sorry. Sorry!" I said wiping away a tear, I then felt a burning presence behind me turning around my previous victim had gotten up and was seething with rage becoming a bright crimson. Then an eruption on the level of Etna happened as the girl opened her mouth "Who the HELL do you think you are!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy slowly begin to move away "Now you've done it…" He etched out. The tirade continued "You carelessly slam into Yuya, to make matters worse you don't even apologize for it and then you have the nerve! The nerve to trip me up perhaps the biggest mistake of your life!"

I readied myself for a full on fit fight only to be stopped by the boy who she called Yuya "Guys!" He said stepping in the middle and pushing the two of us apart "You don't need to fight we can solve this diplomatically." I calmed down slightly while the brazen bull opposite me didn't getting even angrier. "But Yuya!" She shouted "No buts Yuzu!" Yuya said with enough vigor to quell her anger for the time being. "Now tell us your name." He asked of me "Why should I?" I replied venomously.

"I'm just curious." He said with a sickeningly happy smile that caused a tiny bit of vomit to collect in my mouth. "Draga." I said trying my best not to be sick or cause a scene. He smiled at me again causing my vomit to collect this time on a larger scale "I'm Yuya Sakaki and my gracious friend Yuzu Hiiragi you 'met' earlier." Both mine and Master Peace's ears perked up upon the mention of their full names 'Told you it was the right place.' My mind was set but it's a lot more fun to toy with your prey before going for the kill. I turned on my heels and began to walk away hands in pockets. "Where are you going?" Yuya asked me.

"None of your business Sakaki."

 **(Later on)**

'Master Draga…' I heard another one of my monsters speak out to me in its ethereal form. This monster was clad in green armour with light strokes also adorning it. He also had a set of black-greenish wings and pointed ears. "What is it Dinomight?" I asked refusing to pay him any attention knowing what he was going to ask 'I must ask where are we and what are you doing?' He'd probably fare better talking to a brick wall "Dinomight I'll skimp on the details but what I'm currently doing is integral to the grand plan and you know full well how I go about my business."

The reason Dinomight asked me this was for two reasons, one he was annoyed like most of monsters that even though the targets were there for me to take then and there I ignored them and left. Reason two was the fact that I was currently sat doing absolutely nothing other than watching the world pass me by.

Then Master Peace replaced Dinomight 'Draga.' He said coldly. 'The next time the opportunity presents itself you have to take it, if you do were finally free from our shackles.' I sighed heavily running a hand through my hair "Master Peace I'd love nothing more than to finally be free but I think I've earned my due rest. The last time I jumped the gun I ended up getting scarred by _him_." Master Peace lapsed into silence, simply nodding before vanishing leaving me by myself.

Well apparently fate hates me because literally as soon as Master Peace left the brazen bull passed me by alongside a young girl with red hair and a hair band. _'Wonderful…Just wonderful.'_ It is possible I have the worst luck in the world "Draga?" I heard her call out to me then approach me. "Yes what do you want?" I wasn't expecting what happened next "I just want to say sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn't thinking straight" Well I guess someone wore down the horns "I'm sorry too Yuzu I was just on edge a bit." I lied but she was none the wiser.

She wanted to continue but she appeared to be interrupted by noticing something, following her line of sight I saw two people, unsure of what was happening I asked her "What's going with Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there?" I saw her clench her fists ever so slightly "They're the underlings of this bastard Sawatari who not that long ago stole some of Yuya's pendulum cards." Pendulum? Never heard of that archetype before, I listened closely to what was being said.

"He's really going all out this time isn't he…?" One muttered "He says he's going to crush Yuya completely this time" The other said in a matter of fact way "He says he's going to focus in on his weak points and attack him from there." The other boy checked his watch and panicked "Damnit! We're late! We better hurry you know how he gets when he's hungry." The two boys ran off to the warehouse containing their over-ambitious friend.

Yuzu immediately jumped into action. Heh. I guess it's a common trait amongst them. "Why that bastard…" She then turned to the young girl "Ayu go back to You Show and tell Yuya where I'm going and what I'm about to do." She then proceeded to sprint off in the direction of the underlings leaving me and the girl called Ayu by ourselves "I think you should do as she says." I told her coldly "And if you're wondering she's going to fine…" Ayu left shortly after and I began the long march "Well for now she's safe for now…"

 **(The warehouse)**

The door to the warehouse swung open "You coward!" Yuzu shouted causing Sawatari to nearly choke "I'll stop your plans right here and now!" Sawatari was handed a drink and composed himself for a speech "Yuzu Hiiragi it looks like you've fallen into my t-" Yuzu loaded her disk "Duel me!" Sawatari continued his speech regardless "And because y-" Yuzu interrupted him again "Shut your mouth and duel me now!" An irritated Sawatari tried to continue "The goddess of victory will shine upo-"

"Are you afraid to lose to me?!" Sawatari raged "Let me finish! Godamnit!" Yuzu snorted "I don't plan on listening to a coward, a sore loser and a second rate duelist!" Sawatari turned scarlet "Second rate you say! Second rate!" He narrowed his eyes at the insult Yuzu had thrown at him, "In fact you're even worse than second rate, third rate, fourth rate not even one hundredth rate classifies your skills!"

"Now you've done it!" At a flick of the wrist one of his friends shut the door of the warehouse tight and stood outside guarding it as Sawatari walked towards Yuzu "I'll give you the chance to take that back now." Yuzu was unfazed "Too bad I don't feel like it one little bit you tier 4 duelist!" Sawatari gritted his teeth "I'll beat that ignorant attitude out of you." Sawatari placed his duel disk on and activated it "I'm going to make you wish you had left."

I'm a fast walker and with the help of some of my monsters tracking down the location was simple. I then saw one of the goons from earlier stood in front of the door of warehouse number 52. The goon standing in front seemed to melt into a puddle at the sight of me that was just rude, sure I'm not exactly a looker but come on, be civil. "Are you going to let me in or are you just going to gawk at me. I'll give you three seconds to decide." He still wouldn't move so I followed through kicking him in the stomach hard enough not only to knock him out but also hard enough to blow the door open to see the gaping faces of Yuzu and the other goons.

Everyone was shocked by my "entrance" and shivered upon viewing me. "Who are you?" He asked curiously as I continued on before stopping beside Yuzu "Draga. What are you doing here? This is my battle." She asked me, I ignored the question and zeroed in on the apparent leader of the bunch, Sawatari I'm guessing. "Showing up all of a sudden…Are you supposed to be a knight sent to save the Princess." Sawatari said but it fell on deaf ears as I threw out my arm, revealing and activating my duel disk.

"That's an odd duel disk you have there and going by your silence you have no intent to answer any of my questions" Sawatari stated towards me, probably the only right thing he has said to me so far. Yuzu was quite angry at me for interfering in "Her battle." Jesus are they sisters or something. "Draga. Let me take him!" She was about to place on her disk and activate it when I silenced her with a cold glare forcing her to retreat behind me.

"This is going to be too easy!" Jesus this guy has an enormous ego on him, I can't wait to put him in his place "I'm going to crush in five seconds flat with my new deck!" He continued to gloat.

"Duel!" We both shouted.

Draga: 4000 LP Sawatari: 4000 LP Cards x5

"I'll let the challenger go first." He mocked as I quite happily started.

"To being I activate the field spell Dragonic Diagram!" The warehouse around us morphed into an ethereal backdrop and the floor wrapped into black and yellow markings, "When this card is activated all True Draco monsters I control will gain 300 attack points and gain survive one battle they are involved in where they lose." I plucked two cards from my hand "I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn." The people around me stood in shock and silence until 'someone' decided to break it in an unceremonious way. Sawatari laughed at me "So I guess that entrance was just for show, you've got no real bite in you!" Yuzu was pretty livid with me "Draga! You better fix this! His friends then jeered me "Sawatari end that worthless excuse for a duelist." These petty insults didn't affect me "I end my turn. Now get on with yours!"

I could see him gulp but he maintained a sense of bravado about him. "I'll show my perfect dueling! It's my turn! I draw!" Sawatari glanced over the field smugly "Allow me to use those set cards of yours!" He plucked a card from his hand "If there are two or more set cards in my opponent's spell or trap zone I can special summon this card from my hand!" He swiped the card onto his disk "Come forth! Escher the Frost Vassal!" _Level 4 (_ _ **800**_ _/1000)_ "I now release Escher to tribute summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" The smaller version of Mobius was replaced by the large version as it towered behind Sawatari. _Level 6 (_ _ **2400**_ _/1000)_. One his friends took this as an opportunity to stroke his boss' ego "Wow it's his first turn and he already has a 2400 attack point monster! Neo Sawatari sure is great!"

"Mobius' effect activates when it is tribute summoned, it can target then destroy two cards in my opponent's spell or trap zone! Take this!" Mobius charged up a beam in his hands and struck my two facedowns "Freeze burst!" My two facedowns were coated in ice then shattered not before they were revealed to be True King's Return and True Draco Heritage "I'm just getting started by the way! I activate the Spell Tribute Carnival! If I've successfully tribute summoned this turn this card allows me to do the same again!" Sawatari slid the card into his disk. "He's going to release a twenty four hundred attack monster to summon a new one?" Yuzu was surprised but I didn't bat an eyelid. I'd seen worse, much, much worse. "That's right! I release Mobius the Frost Monarch! To summon forth Mobius the mega monarch!" Mobius was replaced by what looked to be the final step on the evolution ladder of the card _Level 8 (_ _ **2800**_ _/1000)._ "Usually this would require two tributes but if it's a monster that has already been tribute this turn you can count that monster as two for the summoning of a mega monarch!" Sawatari struck a pose as his friends stroked his ego further "Amazing!" They yelled.

"You've jumped the gun a bit don't you think." I asked him causing his face to drop "Huh?!" I pointed to the card "If you had waited until I had three other face downs you could've destroyed them as well but your ego and lust to finish this has caused you to jump the gun per se." Sawatari growled at me for a bit before composing himself "It doesn't matter anyway I attack you directly with Mobius the mega monarch! Go Imperial charge!" Mobius charged directly towards me and Yuzu.

"Pathetic…" I raised my hand and pointed in Mobius' direction "I activate the trap True King's Return!" Yuzu was stunned and Sawatari looked around the field in desperation "But you don't have any traps!" He shouted leading me to laugh "I have one in my graveyard. Which you sent there earlier under Mobius' effect." His goons followed the leader almost to a tee "Trap card from the graveyard." One questioned "Can he even do that?" another one said "If you want to know. I can activate this card when it has been sent to my graveyard by card effect," Mobius collided with my outstretched hand as I began to crunch in on the water monster "it allows me to destroy on monster on the field and considering how Mobius is the only one currently on the field…He's done for!" In one fell swoop I shattered the ice behemoth leaving it nothing more than debris.

It was only now that Yuzu had realised what I planned for with my facedowns "You set those up hoping that he would destroy them…" That was a half-truth but I wasn't going to let her know anything about that. Sawatari had ceased his gloating presumably it was just mere debris just like the shattered Mobius "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"How unfortunate…" I said in a rather creepy tone of voice "I'll finish this duel right here and now!" I could see Sawatari trying to remain straight faced and stoic but anyone could see that he was practically pissing himself.

"I draw! For a start I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn! Which allows me to revive one monster from the graveyard!" Sawatari kicked himself back into his smug mode "But you don't have a monster in your grave! Looks like you've misplayed Mr Creepy!" I'm guessing creativity is not his strong point "But you do…" Sawatari's bravado completely left him after that "I revive Mobius the mega monarch from your graveyard!" The previously destroyed monster recollected himself back onto my side of the field. "Next I'll activate the effect of Dragonic Diagram by destroying one monster I control I can add one True Draco or True King card from my deck to hand! Say goodbye to Mobius again!" Sure enough Mobius soon vanished into the ethereal background.

"I'll add to my hand **True King's Retribution**! I now activate my second copy of True Draco Heritage! But it won't be staying for long as I'm using it for a tribute summon!" This had the expected reaction "What?! You can't tribute a spell card for a monster!" Yuzu said perplexed "It's a very special ability only my deck has so watch and learn!" I removed the spell and showed it to them as they watched on seeing the card transform from a spell to a monster before their very eyes "I now summon Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter!" _Level 6 (_ _ **2500**_ _/1200)_ "Dinomight gets a boost of three hundred attack points due to Dragonic Diagram!"

Dinomight (2500 – 2800)

"I then activate True Draco Heritage's effect from the graveyard it destroys your last line of defence!" The destroyed card was revealed to be Mirror Force. "Dinomight to battle! Attack him directly!" Sawatari was blown back across the warehouse by the sheer force of the blow Dinomight dealt to him.

Sawatari (4000 – 1200)

"I now activate True King's Retribution! At the end of this turn you take damage equal to the total attack points of all True King and True Draco monsters on my field!" Sawatari had just barely gotten up when he heard me explain the card's devastating effect and began to flap his arms wildly "Wait! Wait! We can talk this over surely!" In response I stuck out my thumb "Game over." I stuck it thumbs down "I end my turn." I turned to Yuzu "You may want to get behind me!" Just then a massive burst fames emerged from the card flying straight towards the snivelling Sawatari. Unfortunately while I had the power to seriously injure the guy I wasn't about to do it just yet so I divulged the flames so they would only graze him.

Sawatari (1200 - 0)

 **Draga: Win!**

"Sawatari!" The three stooges ran up to their boss and carried him out of the warehouse although not before I was able to trip them up sending the structure crashing down almost comically "Watch your step next time…" I said to the trembling bodies before me who quickly picked their boss and raced off into the distance.

"Right! I'm off!" I said to Yuzu who was still behind me clinging to my jacket refusing to get off me "That means you get off." I picked off her arms and threw her away gently and as fate absolutely hates me Yuya came racing in the exact moment of this happening. "Yuzu! I'm here! Are you alright? Ayu told me you were in danger!" He spoke panting and out of breath, throwing himself on her causing both of them to blush brightly. I spoke for her "Yuzu's safe Yuya. I took care of the problem and he won't be troubling you two anytime soon." Placing my hands behind my head I began to walk out of the warehouse. "Draga?" Yuya asked me "What?" I replied "Thank you for helping us…"

"Don't mention it. People like that coward Sawatari are a stain on honour. I'm more than happy to deal with them." After that I left the two lovebirds to themselves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a figure stood in the alleyway with spiky black and purple hair

' _Well it seems my past likes to haunt me…'_

* * *

 **A/N 2: In regards to my other story…I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. It is currently sat open on my computer but I just can't bring myself to write it. I will continue it but it is a case of when I post. It could be anywhere between now and maybe at the very latest Christmas time. I'm not really sure.**

* * *

 **Cards used in this chapter:**

 _ **True King's Retribution-**_ _**At the end of the turn you activate this card your opponent takes damage equal to the total attack points of all True King and True Draco monsters on your field**_


	2. The Trial begins

**(Draga Pov)**

I paid no real heed to the person standing in between the alleyways nearby the warehouse, knowing that his partner in crime would be nearby I let him think that they had caught me off guard. To compound this belief even further I loosened my usual rigidity and took my deck out of the disk. If that didn't trigger any sort of intention to come out into the open and stand me down, then I don't know what will.

I continued to walk on making my act seem even more obvious I even took off my jacket and flung it over my shoulder. Still nothing came. It was hardly surprising I had after all put them in an unwinnable situation. If they came out they'd reveal their base of operation to me, if they didn't come out they've let me go from their grip and would have to wait till next time where no doubt the same situation would reoccur. However I would take nothing for granted, I'd learnt that the _very_ hard way.

'Master Draga…' Perfect Dinomight was speaking to me just the thing I didn't want, 'I don't think it be a good idea to antagonise them even more.' Spite built up in me, keeping my voice at a low volume I growled back "Shut your mouth!" The look I gave him said more than my words could ever say but unfortunately Dinomight didn't seem to get the hint 'Forgiveness is the only way forward and I'm not leaving until you finally give in and learn to live and let live.'

I was about to retort but a hand on my shoulder stopped me dead in my tracks. It was cold and firm pulling tightly at my shirt _'Great just tear it even more will ya…'_ Anger being the dominant force of my temperament didn't really help the situation anyway. The case of which of the two it belonged to was the main question, I mean it was hardly a great deal I was getting. One would tear me limb from limb, the other while lenient and the one I was hoping the hand belonged to was sickingly pacifistic and believed in that dueling for smiles nonsense that was pedalled.

"Draga…" Thank god it wasn't option one "I just want to talk with you…" I sucked up my pride and turned to face him. I could see his eyes, there was a mixture of hatred, sadness and desperation in them. "I'd like to be left alone thank you very much." I said to him bluntly, hoping to stop the conversation in its tracks as I turned to leave.

"Fine then…" He relented "But before you go…"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to know…" He pointed back to the warehouse where Yuya and Yuzu were just coming out of "Is that..?"

I smirked, his love for her was truly something to behold, yet it was just another reason why I couldn't stand being near him for too long when she was about, it was far too nauseous. "Well…I'm not really sure myself. It could be it couldn't be. Who am I to judge?" I could feel the aura of disappointment, anger and hatred emanate from him because of my answer. Just how I wanted him to feel, just like how I felt.

' _Life's funny! Isn't it?'_

 **(Sometime during the next day) (No Pov)**

In the skies above a private jet flew seamlessly through the clouds. The jet contained a pale skinned woman with purple hair wearing a long red dress who was looking at a tablet, on it was information regarding LDS progress throughout the world "We will be landing shortly in Maiami city." The pilot's voice came through the PA system as the woman prepared herself for the landing. Later on she was in a white stretch limo with Nakajima "Congratulations on the recent company merger Madame Chairwoman."

"Thank you very much Nakajima, but this is merely a step in the greater scheme to make LDS present in every part of the globe, to raise strong duelists is mine and Reiji's plan." Nakajima fixed his glasses "I believe the president will be pleased with your successful purchase but…" The chairwoman narrowed her eyes "But?"

"If I am completely honest I restrained myself from mentioning them to you during the negotiation process, during your absence there were a number of incidents." Nakajima said worrying the chairwoman "Incidents?"

"Welcome back, Mother" The voiced belonged to a sixteen year old who was relatively tall, he had red rimmed glasses and wore a long red scarf. His name was Reiji Akaba. Reiji said to the chairwoman who turned out to be his mother. "Reiji I want to speak to about this new summoning method, 'Pendulum' was it called?" Reiji gestured for his mother to take a seat as he started up a video "We already knew of three different types of special summoning methods Xyz, Synchro and fusion but now a new one called pendulum that has appeared fairly recently."

The video showed footage of Yuya's duel with Sawatari and his duel with Strong Ishijima "It involves the use of two pendulum cards to set the pendulum scale as it's called, the user then can summon as many high level monsters as they want so long as the level fits within the scale." Reiji then pointed towards the duelist

"His name is Yuya and he is the son of Yusho Sakaki, currently enrolled in an inner city duel school, he is at the moment in the junior youth class and has a mediocre win/loss rate at 56.5%." Reiji said rather unimpressed with Yuya's record.

Reiji's mother was unimpressed as well save for the interesting development with the founding of pendulum summoning "How far along are in understanding its properties?"

Reiji leant back in his chair "We're still in the investigation phase at the minute in figure out how it happened exactly but through our analysis we have developed an almost complete understanding of pendulum summoning." His mother smirked in response "As expected of you Reiji."

Her thoughts then turned to what Nakajima had send to her on the trip over "Reiji. I was told that there was an incident regarding one of our duelists. Is this true?"

Reiji merely nodded "Yes I'm afraid it is true. Last night a member of the Sawatari family was attacked and then hospitalised due to his quite frankly staggering injuries that he sustained."

"Do you have any information on the attacker?" She asked curiously

"Well. Where it was not at the exact location of the attack there was a huge outburst of powerful Xyz summoning nearby, so I have my suspicions. We better go check on Sawatari then to find out."

"I keep telling you who it was!" Sawatari shouted from his hospital bed, cast on his right arm and multiple bandages wrapped round his head to just about where True King's Retribution had singed him. "He was a real minger! Creepy voice! Pale as a ghost! Looked like he'd just crawled out of a skip!" Sawatari shouted vehemently while thrashing up and down banging his right arm repeatedly on the bed causing his friends who were with him to be concerned "Sawatari clam down please! You're going to injure yourself even more!"

After successfully managing to calm him down, Sawatari's underlings went to talk only to be interrupted by their boss, "You saw him too didn't you!?" He shouted aggressively at the three of them "Of course we did!" They all said simultaneously.

"That's right!" It was then a short fat man in a brown suit burst into the room in a flurry "There is absolutely no reason why we should let this heinous act go unpunished! Especially since it was towards my noble son!" The man now revealed to be Sawatari's father proceeded to magically pull a megaphone out of nowhere and pushed the window open "This is to all of you who don't consider me their mayor! I will not allow events like this to hinder me in the slightest!"

"In order to resolve..!" The three goons sighed and spoke to each other quietly "Hey. Sawatari's lied about his injures hasn't he?" One said "Yeah and I can't believe his father hasn't noticed?" Another said just as Sawatari's father returned to his bedside crying almost comical amount of tears "Don't worry about it son! Papa's going to avenge you!"

"My, my there is no need to get so worked up." Reiji's mother walked through the door holding a bouquet of flowers. Sawatari's father immediately ceased his crying "Ch-Chairwoman Akaba…" He stuttered "When did you get back?" She laughed slightly before speaking "Oh. Just recently and when I heard the news about your son I rushed here as quickly as I could."

"Thank you chairwoman…" Sawatari's father took the flowers graciously "How could I not when I heard that you who will be supporting us in Maiami from now on had one of his family members assaulted it just isn't possible for me to ignore it."

"My sentiments exactly chairwoman we must hurry and notify the police to the assailant's whereabouts." Sawatari's father took out his phone and was just about to call the police when he was stopped "Oh we shouldn't do that right away it's a very important time for you as a candidate, if word got out about this it would cause all sorts of problems." He relented

"Leave all the rest to me."

 **(You Show)**

Yuya, Yuzu and there other friends were currently in the middle of a class "Today class we will go over the many basic forms of summoning!" The teacher Shuzo Hiiragi, Yuzu's father exclaimed loudly.

"First! Is the normal summon! Now this is the most common form of summoning you will come across where you summon the monster in face up attack position. The next type of summon is the advance or tribute summon!" He the pointed towards a small boy with blue hair "Tatsuya! Would you care to explain it?!"

"Certainly!" The young boy said as he stood up "Advance or tribute summoning is another summoning method from your hand. For example if you want to summon a level five or level six monster you must release one monster already on your field and for a level seven or higher monster you must release two monsters instead of one!"

"That is correct! Well done you've clearly been studying!" Shuzo said however Yuzu had long tuned out of the class, focusing mainly on her experience with Draga in the warehouse the previous day _'But that's not it…Is it? Draga had the ability tribute his spell for a monster so what Tatsuya said can't be fully correct plus there is the fact Draga can deal real damage and the fact he doesn't seem to care who is harmed is an issue…'_ With that Yuzu was lost in her own world.

Yuya having known Yuzu for a long time knew that she was distracted and he too lapsed into thought _'What could Yuzu have possibly seen that would cause her to act this way…'_ Yuya could see the worry slowing cementing itself onto Yuzu's face. During the walk back from the warehouse Yuya had asked her what had happened but all he got was that everything was okay and that there was really nothing to worry wasn't Yuzu's strong point and here it was basking in the limelight for everyone to see.

"Next is Fusion!" Shuzo then pointed to a boy with cyan hair tied up into a spiky ponytail who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, being too busy playing with his food and finding new _concoctions_ "Sora!" Shuzo shouted at the boy "What are you doing eating in class!"

"What about sacrificing spells dad?" Yuzu asked suddenly catching everyone utterly off guard "What do you mean Yuzu?" He asked back. Yuzu was stood up, nervous for a second and looked around the room before returning to speaking.

"I mean like using a spell card to tribute summon a monster for example." She explained her thoughts once again turning to Draga and Dinomight Knight.

"I don't believe that's in my power to teach…." Shuzo explain with a cautious tone "It can be done but it takes a very specific deck to have the ability to do it, in addition it takes a specialist with almost unparalleled skill to even come close to mastering the combos. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Yuzu resigned herself back down to her seat "No reason…" She muttered causing Yuya a great deal of discomfort, just what exactly had happened, in his resulting attempt to connect the dots it landed him directly at the feet of one person, that was beginning to slightly creep him out.

' _Draga…What have you done?'_

 **(Unknown Location) (Draga Pov)**

I felt a shiver run down my spine jarring me from the mundane boredom I was subjecting myself to, save for my encounter the other day nothing of real excitement had happened. I had been wondering the city, scoping out the place after all, if I'm to be successful I need to be aware of my surroundings. Shivers only happened to me under extreme circumstances such as when a massive burst of anger and spite was directed towards me in particular. It seldom happened nowadays, usually it was the other way around but things will always flip.

Placing myself on a nearby bench I thought back to my encounter with my old contacts.

 **(Flashback)**

I don't exactly recall when I met those lot in the first place. I'll tell you one thing it certainly wasn't intentional. Call it an isolated incident that turned into a full blown crisis with the interjection of a certain teal haired boy who just loved to jump into any situation involving his sister.

"You!" He had nearly strangled me with the sheer force he had pulled on my collar "Apologise now!" Now believe it or not I have a habit of walking directly into people at the worst possible time. Sod's Law I believe it to be called. She had soon picked herself off the dirty ground trying to calm Vesuvius down.

"Shun!" She shouted at him, trying to release his grip off me along with the help of another boy with black and purple hair. "It's not his fault! It was an accident!" Vesuvius soon erupted once again, this time with even more ferocity "That doesn't matter! He didn't even say sorry!" The girl huffed "You're too quick to jump to conclusions." She along with the help of the other boy were able to free me from the raging inferno, I struggled for breath for a minute.

"Thank you…" I said in between haggard breaths, while glaring at my attacker, he'd be in for some pain in the future both mental and physical. The girl then spoke up "I apologise for my brother's rudeness…" Well at least yours is conscious "I'm Ruri Kurosaki" She said pointing towards herself before pointing at Stromboli "That's my brother Shun." Shun didn't stop glaring at me the entire time. As she got to the last boy I could figure out instantly from their actions that they had a thing for one another "This is Yuto." Both of them blushed when Ruri slid her arms around Yuto's waist.

"Pleasure to meet you all…" I began courteously just like how he told me to "My name is Dragaila Wedra but please just call me Draga…" I reached out my hand resulting in all but Shun shaking it still obviously pissed at me for the accident. "You're treating this situation as if war had been declared and your sister had been kidnapped…" They all looked at me blankly, I'll admit saying that when we first met wasn't the greatest move in hindsight, but hey I wasn't first choice. "That's an oddly specific scenario…" I heard Yuto say slightly suspicious of my intentions. "That's just me…" I said sheepishly "I tend to be pedantic when annoyed." Waiting for the reaction was one of the most nerve wrecking things I've ever experienced. So imagine my relief when they seemingly shrugged it off, well Yuto and Ruri at least, Shun was still skeptical of my reasoning.

As you can guess my clothing was of much higher quality, my hair was also longer than it is now, still maintaining its ghost white colour it reached down to the mid-section of my back at that time I would've had it tied back into a long ponytail. It was sort of sacrosanct to us that we wouldn't cut our hair unless we both agreed to it, he was by far the most stubborn one when it came to that. "So what are you here for Draga?" Ruri asked me politely smiling.

"Well…I'm new here and was just walking about when I unfortunately bumped into you, which I greatly apologise for."

"You don't need to apologise anymore Draga we all forgive you. Don't we Shun?" All I could hear was a collection of grunts and swear words but I don't speak bull however apparently Ruri does as she took it as a yes.

"Where are you from Draga?" Yuto asked me next "I'm from a place far away where I didn't have very many opportunities so I came here in order to fulfil my desires for a better life." I continued to lie through my teeth for the most part, call it conscience but I'm never one to overtly lie to people. Yuto didn't press me any further, thank god.

But of course God hates me and Shun or Vesuvius as I continued to call him throughout the whole time I spent with them piped up. "I don't believe him, he's not being precise. Yuto asked you where you were from you didn't answer that. Be precise now!" I could feel his glare pierce straight through me. "Well you see… I don't really remember where I come from," Shun didn't looked convinced so I continued "if you really want to know I originate from an Orphanage, my brother and I don't remember our upbringing so forgive me if I'm light on the details." Shun huffed but then relented off me sighing "You only had to say, I feel bad for pressing you now."

"Sorry about that Vesu…Shun you weren't to know and I feel bad for not telling you myself." Once again not entirely lying. I wouldn't do that, brother would have me in for that, if he was awake of course… During this period I let my emotions seep through onto my face and that didn't go unnoticed "Are you ok Draga?" Ruri asked me, my tear ducts began to swell. "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like talking about my background."

"Oh…"

 **(Flashback End)**

I was startled out of my position by the three goons that belong to that lamb Sawatari. I'm guessing they were out searching for me given how they were now surrounding me.

"What do you lot want?" I asked eying each of them individually. "You are in for so much trouble…" They all said at the same time "For what you did to Sawatari…" Come on! I didn't do anything to the coward, if anything I barely grazed the guy, granted it was a very strong attack but I'm guessing they are not interested in hearing that.

"I believe you are mistaken," I began, standing up "I didn't go there intending to hurt him…In fact I was told to do so by none other than your good friend Yuya Sakaki!" They looked at each other before turning their attention back to me, it was clear that they weren't going to be leave me or go away, so I did what any reasonable person would do and threatened them with violence "You've got three seconds." I said with venom in my voice "Live or die. Make your choice." The one I kicked the previous day looked to have flashbacks to the impact he made with that door causing him to move away nodding his head very slowly.

He was smart, the other two were stubborn obstinate pig-headed idiots. After three seconds passed they soon learnt the error of their ways.

 **(One minute later)**

"So we're agreed!" I said as the two fools lay on the ground completely battered but with no obvious bruises whereas the other was now trembling not too far away "I wasn't the one who wanted to harm Sawatari but instead it was Sakaki."

"S-s-s-sure…"

"Great! That was very productive guys now if you don't mind I've got some work that needs done so excuse me…" I left making sure to trample over the two ground goers in addition to shoulder charging the remaining lemming to the floor.

' _I have to entertain myself somehow…'_

 **(Leo Corp)(No POV)**

"Reiji…" Nakajima's voice come through the intercom.

"What is it?"

"Someone wants to meet with you…" Nakajima's voice trembled slightly almost as if he was being threatened by someone.

"Who is it?" Reiji's attention had been set on the pendulum prototypes but he now switched to this as it filled him with curiosity.

"I don't know…But he says that he knows you…" Reiji contemplated who this could possibly be however that question was thrown out of the proverbial window with Nakajima's next sentence "All he keeps saying is three score six hundred six over and over again…"

' _What's he doing here?'_ Reiji thought spitefully "Send him through!" he demanded.

Walking through was a person Reiji was never expecting to see again after what happened three years ago.

"What are you doing here Dragaila?" Reiji was sharp and to the point causing Draga to be caught completely off guard by the curtness in addition to the speed of the sharp delivery making it seem like he was lunging at him with a sword.

"Such formality…" Draga said waltzing up to Reiji's desk "Is spite really a way to greet a person you know? Because I don't think so. I say that's rather impolite"

"Cut the chat Dragaila I want to know what business you have in this dimension." Reiji eyed Draga suspiciously as the person in question walked around the room.

"I'm just visiting. When I get my free time I like to dimension hop, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You've changed since that day," Reiji pointed out watching Draga's every movement like a hawk "You've cut your hair, somehow managed to scar yourself and look like you've just gone through a warzone."

"Nothing gets past you eh? Still as sharp as ever." Draga began to reach inside his jacket whilst he continued talking. "If you must know I was in Xyz when the invasion hit, just got a bit grazed that's all, nothing less nothing more."

"And just why exactly were you in Xyz dimension?" Reiji said thoughtfully noticing Draga's attempt at subtle movement.

"If I told you why I was there you'd connect the dots and I don't want that to happen for a while…" Out of his jacket slid Draga's deck which he inserted into his disk. "I wouldn't have my entertainment, joining the dots quickly is just isn't fun, you all of all people should know that."

"You're the person behind the attack on Sawatari aren't you? I knew only one person could've caused that much destruction and injure people that badly. Dragaila answer me why are you here?"

Draga's face turned sour at the mere mention of Sawatari "Two things I want to make clear. I didn't injure that runt and I have already answered you, I'm dimension hoping just had the idea to see how you were doing. I don't see an issue with that, do you?"

Reiji's gaze hardened as to did his voice "No. I know both you and your brother, you two never do anything without purpose. 'Just visiting' isn't something you do. I want facts."

"Too bad then…" Draga said shrugging before turning to leave "In the end you'll see why I'm here, trust me when I say it'll be sooner than you think…"

 **(Outside)(Draga Pov)**

That was one of the least productive meetings I've ever had with somebody. Considering the others it's up against that is saying something major.

I made my way down to the area I met Yuto the other day, maybe I should listen to what he has to say, probably be more interesting than that petty fool. Vesuvius might be there as well, I should talk to him no matter how unpleased with me he may be.

After all even back in Xyz he didn't really like me.

* * *

 **A/N: Update regarding the other story. It is nearing completion.**

 **Also the length of the break is pissing me off. I'm a very methodical person when it comes to timing. So things being overdue really gets on my nerves**


	3. S U R V I V E

**(Draga POV)**

You know what, I don't think it'll be a very good idea to talk to Shun or anything of them as a matter of fact. They still hold grudges from the invasion when I revealed my affiliation to them. In reality all I did was acknowledge something everyone already knew, that I wasn't originally from the Xyz dimension and was in their opinion an enemy. In retaliation for their short sightedness I proceeded with what I was actually sent there to do.

Kidnap Ruri.

 **(Two Months ago)**

It definitely took a toll on me when the order to kidnap Ruri finally filtered down from the top to me. I had been their friend for a while so you can imagine how hard it was for me to sever the bond that had grown between the four of us.

But I had to look at the bigger picture, I was sent to Xyz with a purpose and I was going to fulfil that task no matter what I had to do.

"Close you damn thing!" I said in regard to what lay on the table in my accommodation in the ruins of Heartland city. I had been secretly supplied when another one of my associates had visited me.

The box he had left me contained multiple tools, screws, lots of metal sheets and the most important part which was to be placed in the centre of the device.

It only took me about half an hour to put the device together, the main issue now being able to close the damn contraption. It was a collar specifically designed to be worn by Ruri as a form of failsafe in case I was unable to successfully kidnap her the device when remotely activated would teleport her to my dimension.

"This thing is going to be the end of me…" I gave it one last attempt before I disassembled it. I forced the collar together with all my might. It finally slammed shut but not before the table earnt itself a huge dent in the wood.

I picked up the collar, another metal device which acted as the collar's remote and finally my usual wing shaped duel disk that had a pure red colour scheme. I left my accommodation in Xyz for the last time.

' _Dragaila?'_ A voice came through my ear, one not belonging to any of my monsters. This was a sign, I tapped the lobe of my right ear which revealed a hidden earpiece one I had built when still at home "Yes sir?" I asked keeping my voice low as not to arouse the suspicion of anyone around where I was. _'Is the target secured?'_ I sighed which was heard causing the person on the opposite side to become anxious "I'm going to get her now."

' _Good. Remember Dragaila succeed or fail. The choice is yours.'_ The connection was cut off from his side.

"The things I do…" I grumbled into myself, I suppose it was a necessary evil to do this, in the grand scheme of things my feelings were unimportant, I knew from intelligence from my own dimension that others were planning to kidnap her. Better us taking her than them, my betting is she'd rather go with me than with whatever lunatic the fusion freaks sent out, I inspected the device carefully making sure it wasn't going to screw up. Previous contraptions had blown up in my face or had snapped shut unexpectedly and cut me.

Apparently I bleed blue blood, probably should get that checked out.

* * *

 **(? Dimension) (No POV)**

The person Draga was talking to was an older male, he wore a blue and green coloured militaristic outfit with several white buttons, a lime green cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. He also had a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appeared to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of grey gloves on his hands. Like a younger Draga he had long hair but it was of a black colour. He was sat behind a desk on a black throne of sorts that was badly damaged. On his desk was a screen which he had used throughout Draga's time in Xyz to observe his student's progress.

' _Dragaila you know how important this girl is. Get her now.'_ Draga grasped the device in his hand tightly whilst taking a small locket out of his jacket. Tears began to work their way down Draga's face "Yes, Sir…" Draga closed off the conversation.

From his throne Draga's boss could observe the Draga's progress. The technology to view it was supplied by the head mechanic/engineer who just so happened to be Draga.

Deep down he felt a sense of terror whenever he came into contact with the Wedra siblings.

Dragaila was frankly sadistic in his treatment of others and his love for engineering didn't really help as when he wasn't dueling with his brother, he was busy making hellish devices much like the one he was carrying on his person.

His brother shared his younger sibling's sadistic nature but only when he felt it warranted would he show it. He was also a keen mechanic often helping Draga with his devices in addition to bandaging and treating the inevitable wounds Draga would do onto himself. However he unlike Draga was bound by a strict code of honour and tried his best to contain the raging bull that was Dragaila Wedra.

However what really scared him was the true nature of th-.

Another person came into the room.

This boy was about sixteen years old. He had long ghost white hair that went down halfway to his back. At the front two strands stuck out and the fronts were spiked up making it look like a forklift. He had piercing bright blue eyes. He was one of a pale skin tone. His clothing gave off a militaristic vibe. It was a deep red jacket with golden trims buttoned shut with the collar up, surrounding his neck. He was wearing silver boots that had white trousers tucked into them. Attached to his right arm was his duel disk. Like Draga's it was wing shaped but with a blue and white colour scheme.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" The teen called out to his superior who in turn just stared at the boy before remembering why he called him here. "Oh yes! Come over here!" The man waved the teen over to his desk. "I wanted to show you your brother's progress…" The teen now revealed to be Draga's brother watched his younger sibling intently, his eyes widened when he saw the device Draga was holding "What does Dragaila think he's doing?!"

"Sir!" Draga's brother brought himself to attention before speaking again as his boss turned in his throne. "I request to go to Xyz immediately!" His boss contemplated this request, leaning back in the throne "Why so sudden?" He asked.

"Sir I'm not sure you understand. Dragaila might be skilled but that device isn't safe!"

A slight sign of worry was shown on the brother's boss face before it was swept away seamlessly by an expressionless void. "Fine. You can go." Draga's brother nodded activating the transport feature on his disk then disappearing into a blue beacon of light.

* * *

 **(Xyz Dimension)**

Draga was nearing Ruri's location which happened to be across the main camp of the Resistance. Safe to say that when he saw the blue beacon that usually equated to his home dimension's colour he was surprised "What in the world…" He made his way to where the beacon had landed.

Making sure he wasn't seen as he crossed the camp's parameters. His eyes widened when he saw who had traveled from his dimension.

"Drazalia? Is that you?"

* * *

 **(Draga POV)**

Impossible! It can't be ! When I had left home Brother was still comatose and I was told it was unlikely he'd ever come back.

"Yes Dragaila it is me." He even spoke to me like he used to before the accident.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him still a bit dumbfounded.

"What's that in your hand?" He pointed towards the device intended for Ruri.

"It's a collar for the target. Why do you ask?" I was confused to why he'd ask, he'd seen me with far more dangerous contraptions before and not batted an eyelid, even helping me with them in his spare time.

"Just wanted to know…" He left me feeling uneasy, just like Reiji said we never did anything without purpose. I reiterated my question "What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep watch over you. Also the marshal decided my presence was required." He then went to my side talking to me as if it the invasion of our dimension had never happened "Hey. Dragaila when this is all over we'll go back to the way things were. The Marshal knows best of course."

I agreed and we both left to abduct Ruri. We both felt bound to honour the Marshal's orders no matter what.

After all, we were both at our wits end when before we arrived at our dimension's resistance to the Academia invasion. I had practically lost the plot and began to torture any member I could lay my hands on. My favourite contraption was what I called the Devil's Pitchforks. A collar that had six metal spikes hidden inside which I could trigger remotely to activate whenever I pleased.

Drazalia was happy enough to work on it with me even though he told me it was overly sadistic. However when the Resistance headhunted us, they took me on as head engineer and him as head enforcer however when the Marshal found out about my tortuous past he kept me under constant surveillance even going so far as to lock me in our room only letting me out when I was required, considering what I built to be dangerous, yet he still took my designs, twisting them for his own use. Hypocrite.

"So Dragaila did you enjoy your time here?" Drazalia asked me as we walked side by side, we were both of roughly the same height with him being ever so slightly taller "Yeah. I had some good times before this place was invaded as well."

I looked around again, looking for any Xyz Resistance members or Fusion followers. My eyes landed on a suspicious sight. On the top of a roof I saw a single person standing, he was clearly waiting for someone to arrive. Having gotten closer I realized who it was, I remembered seeing a street performer after being physically dragged by Ruri to see one of his shows. I was bored out of my skin and imagined him in one of my devices, it'd serve the guy for being so damn obnoxiously airheaded. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed he'd pseudo kidnapped her, not like she seemed to care. She may have been kind but god she was a stupid bint at times.

The performer had curly bright red hair and was dressed in oddly designed clothes. I guess these entertainer types are just round the twist.

"Drazalia. Look over there." I caught my brother's attention then pointed towards where the guy was. He too became suspicious of this guy's intentions "Keep an eye on him. I'll look for the target while you watch his every move."

I nodded and not long afterwards there was a bright purple flash that appeared next to him, it was noticed that each dimension had their own colour when transporting between them, purple meant fusion, blue was us and the others are self-explanatory.

The individual who stepped out had his face covered by a dark cloak and appeared to be in cohorts with the other guy. "Dragaila. The target is here." I tuned my brother's voice out miffing him a bit "Earth to El Drago." He said using his nickname for me whilst clicking his fingers in front of my face. I turned away from the two facing brother "Sorry. What did you want?"

He sighed "I see the target, give me the collar." I reluctantly handed him the collar, I wasn't worried about what he'd say about the collar. I was worried that he'd overextend himself, he wasn't in any position to fight, his staggered breathing and his sluggish movement being clear indications "I'm going with you." I said to him as he merely nodded.

However just as we moved to intercept Ruri she was suddenly chased down by the hooded figure I saw earlier. "Shit…" I muttered as both of us ran after the hooded figure.

The chase continued deep into the ruins of the destroyed city until the hooded figure finally managed to corner Ruri against the ruins of a house.

"Looks like you're out of room." The person's face became briefly visible to Ruri as he grinned manically. Ruri was taken back by the face staring back at her "Yuto?!" she asked shocked that Yuto would do something like this, I wanted to call out to her that It likely wasn't Yuto, as like her I believed a noble Pacifist like him wouldn't do something like this plus it was just the slightest bit counterproductive.

"I know nothing of this 'Yuto' person but what I do know is that you're coming back with me to Academia!" Our suspicions were realized when he said this in a very arrogant mocking tone typical of people from Academia. In response Ruri readied her disk, "So you want to do things the hard way," He readied his duel disk in conjunction with his statement "that's great! Because I do enjoy the hard way oh so much!" Ok now was the time to step in.

I pulled out a small device from my jacket then activated my disk showing the blade which looked similar to the base but it was more swept back in a V shape. I shot my brother a knowing look as he moved to Ruri, collar in hand. "Don't you Fusion Freaks know where your dimension is?"" I said causing the hooded figure to turn briefly showing me a flash of his pink eyes. He took one look at me then at my disk before bursting into a fit of sadistic laughter "Oh it's you lot again! I thought we taught your lot a lesson last time!"

Drazalia and I both glared at him, knowing that voice to belong to the chief enforcer of the Fusion dimension, I believed his name was Yuri. "I have heard that you two in particular are just frankly annoying. Your name was Dragaila correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to say Dragaila Wedra, it's an honour to finally meat the mastermind behind such wonderful devices like the one you're holding right now!" While Yuri was busy in his monolog Drazalia had managed to convince Ruri to wear the collar with the main argument of it being to safeguard her against this maniac. This caused the device I was holding to activate.

"I wouldn't be sure about this one…This one is more of a remote instead of an actual contraption. Just count yourself lucky you're not on the receiving end of one of my other devices."

"Ooh! Was that a threat I just heard?! I think it's time someone put you in your place."

Well it's now or never.

* * *

"Duel!" Both of us shouted

Draga: 4000 LP Yuri: 4000 LP Cards x5

"I think you should go first." Yuri teased me in an attempt to throw me off.

"To start with I'll activate the spell Terraforming to add the field spell Dragonic Diagram which I now activate!"

"Relying on field spells huh? How boring of you I was hoping you'd do something more exciting…" He wasn't even interested even when the setting around us changed into the ethereal backdrop of diagram.

"Diagram gives my True Draco monsters an extra 300 attack points, in other words more damage to deal to you for what you've done to my home and Xyz! You want to see something interesting? Then I'll show you something interesting!" I was told afterwards that during this a red flash appeared briefly in my eyes.

"I'll set two of my cards face down!"

"I thought you send it was going to be interesting. All you've done is set."

I was incredibly pissed at his attitude, those fusionists thought they were king shit of everything. To be honest it was a struggle the past few months not to torture any Academia member as the desire was now slowly seeping back into my daily thoughts. "Don't jump the gun, Fusion Freak! I now tribute my two set traps!" The traps which were now revealed to be two copies of True King's Return soon dissipated off the field. "Say hello to the ultimate creation! I tribute summon Master peace, the true Dracoslaying King!"

Master peace, the true Dracoslaying King _Level 9 (_ _ **3250**_ _/3250)_

My ace made its appearance in a very grandiose and very over the top way which I came to equate with him. He like me and my brother was very spiteful in addition to being Vengeful and violent in his hatred of Academia. Having twice seen the destruction they caused first hand in the frontlines of battle. 'Draga it took you long enough.' He was a miserable ungrateful sod at times. "It took me about thirty seconds or roughly how long it takes you to finish your entrance!"

Yuri laughed in response to my outburst while Ruri simply thought I lost the plot, please that was lost long ago, "Wow! The stories of you being a bit 'eccentric' are really true." Drazalia was the only one who didn't think I was insane knowing of my ability to talk to the spirits within the cards. All he did was tell me not to get wound up and make it look like I was crazy, as you can tell that really didn't work.

I could hear Drazalia talk to Ruri "I know what you're thinking and no it isn't as bad as it looks."

"Now I activate the continuous spell True Draco Heritage! Now I activate one of its effects! I draw one card for every True King spell or trap card sent to the graveyard this turn. Sine I sent two copies of True King's return to the graveyard I get to draw two cards!"

"Go ahead…" I said whilst checking the device in my jacket, it was timed to go off in four minutes however if it was needed I could override the timer.

Draga's cards x2

"My pleasure!" Yuri said drawing his card "I'll give you credit for bringing out a high attack point monster on your first turn but it isn't enough." He grinned wildly "I'll start by activating the spell Ivy Bind Castle!" As he said this Master peace and my entire side of the field was ensnared by various thorny vines. A couple of the vines even came after me however due to physical training I was able to avoid the majority of them notwithstanding the two who managed to cut me on both my arms before I could avoid them causing my blue blood to start to seep out and me to grimace slightly in pain "As long as this card is on the field your monster's effect is negated and it can no longer attack!"

Drazalia and Ruri had noticed the blood "You alright Dragaila?" He asked me despite knowing the nature of my condition "I'm fine." I played his worries down but I could see on his face that he didn't buy it for a single solitary second.

Yuri continued on with his turn "I summon my Predaplant Cephalouts Snail!" Out of the ground came a carnivorous plant with a gaping drooling mouth on top of it. _Level 4 (_ _ **1300**_ _/1200)_ "I'll end my turn with one card face down." His card materialized before disappearing into the ether of Diagram.

"Your move."

Yuri's cards x2

"Is that all?" I asked him "This'll be enough to beat you." He replied with smug radiating from him "After all you lot didn't put up much of a fight when we invade you… So why should I put my full weight into a duel against you?" I clenched my fist, trembling with rage.

Taking three cards from my jacket I showed them to him, all three were of Academia members utterly devastated with the Devil's Pitchforks around their necks "I'm sorry but according to these three I wasn't much of a push over." I tossed the cards to the floor whilst Yuri looked on unimpressed.

He slowly clapped "Congratulations you managed to beat three duelists that aren't even close to me in terms of skills."

I drew ignoring the last part however I couldn't ignore the next part "At your standby phase when Ivy Bind Castle is in effect you lose 800 life points!" Thorns then began to sprout out of the ground, viciously assaulting me resulting in even more cuts and scars. The pain struck me to the ground

Draga LP (4000 - 3200)

"Dragaila!" I heard brother shout as he raced over to my side. "Are you okay?!" He said lifting me off the ground, "Y-y-yes." I etched out still feeling the pain all over my body. In response he glared at me "I know when you're lying. Don't think I believe that for a second." He pulled up one of my arms "I thought so…" The face he gave me was one of disappointment "We're leaving…" I hesitated causing him to become enraged "Now!" I resigned myself to defeat, there was no use fighting him in this attitude.

Taking my deck out the disk I uttered words which pained me greatly at the very core of being "I surrender…"

 _ **Yuri: Win!**_

"Oh how disappointing…it was just getting interesting too." Yuri mocked making Drazalia merely glare at him in response.

Drazalia turned to me "Activate it…" I took the device out and pressed the button in the middle of the remote. Ruri's collar began to glow a bright blue "What's going on?" Yuri asked clearly not used to not being completely on top of everything. "Time's up…" Drazalia said while I spoke too "Game over…"

Ruri then vanished leaving behind the two of us with Yuri. "What?!" He said shocked that he'd lost control of a situation he was supposedly on top of. "What have you scum done?! The Professor's plan!"

We simply ignored him and pressed the transport function on our disks simultaneously vanishing alongside each other leaving Yuri behind by himself in Xyz.

* * *

 **(? Dimension)**

After the long time I had spent in Xyz I was finally home. I felt a bit dizzy scratch that very dizzy. What were those silver dots I'm seeing?

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Not long after Draga and Drazalia had returned home to their Dimension, Draga had collapsed completely passed out. Drazalia or Draza as he preferred people he didn't care about to call him quickly raced to his younger brother's body, hauling him over his shoulder. "Next time you won't be so lucky…" Draza muttered as he went to see the person they all referred to as the Marshal.

Cracking the door open he noticed that Ruri was indeed here and was currently embroiled in conversation with the Marshal "Where am I?" and "What's happening?" Seemed to be the common questions she was asking.

The Marshal tried his best to calm her down. However that didn't work. To him it was amazing that those four were once the same person who was usually so calm and collected in the face of danger. He tried to look for a way out when his eyes came across the one conscious Wedra sibling with the other passed out over the shoulder. "Status report." He said matter-of-factly to Draza ignoring Ruri for the time being "As you can see we succeeded in capturing Ruri but we had a bit of an altercation with the Fusion dimension. My brother collapsed upon arrival. I request to have time to treat him."

"Very well." The Marshal had one last request before he sent Draza off "Drazalia take her with you." Draza nodded then turned to Ruri "Come with us." Ruri deciding that this was probably the best course of action.

Ruri followed Draza out of the Marshal's room. She observed the conditions that the Wedra siblings lived in. In some ways they were even worse than what they had back in Xyz. The building was very run down with multiple cracks adoring the wall. There were shards of broken glass over the floor as well. The worst thing was the numerous tripwires that stretched across the corridor. "Watch your step. Dragaila is a bit paranoid someone's going to attack the Marshal so he's booby-trapped the entire building." Ruri was stunned to learn this.

"We're here." Draza said not looking behind at Ruri as he opened the door being more concerned with Draga's wellbeing.

Open viewing the room Ruri was once again shocked. The room was littered with various vicious contraptions. She entered the room carefully behind Draza who took Draga from his shoulder placing him carefully down on his bed. "There should be a box with some supplies somewhere. Can you get it for me?" Draza said still not looking behind him "Ah. Just be careful." He said this carefully eyeing the row of traps Draga had set up.

It was a challenge for Ruri to negotiate the floor but eventually she reached the box handing it back over to Draza who opened it.

"Is Draga going to be alright?" She asked Draza politely whilst he began to treat Draga's wounds.

"He's going to be fine…" Draza said removing Draga's jacket in order to begin bandaging the wounds he received in his duel with Yuri "He has a history of illness that's why I pulled him away."

Ruri had always wondered if Draga was secretly ill, this thought first came to her upon the observation of Draga's pale skin tone. He seemed to get tired easier than all the rest and also probably the biggest sign he was ill was that he often was seen taking injections with hypodermic syringes, mainly centred on his right arm.

Now that she thought about it the two did appear to share a lot in common from their looks to their similar attitudes so she asked Draza the obvious question "Are you two brothers?"

Draza nodded "Yes. I assume he mentioned me to you?" It was Ruri turn to nod "Yeah he said you were unconscious though…"

Draza laughed whilst he continued to bandage Draga, now on his brother's other arm. "Well when he came to your dimension that was probably true. The truth is I'm only up today." Draga's face cringed a bit when the bandage touched his arm. "I've been told the past two years I was completely comatose…"

Draza stood up from Draga's bed and for the first time faced Ruri down "I suggest staying with us for a while. Dragaila's not going to be awake for about another twelve hours or so and the Marshal's busy."

"Ok. But when will I be able to go back? Yuto and Shun are probably worried about where I am." Ruri said not grasping the situation completely.

"When the Marshal says you can." Draza kept it to the point being a person who hated to obscure the issue. He then took something out of his jacket "Here's the key to that collar. Just don't tell Dragaila that I stole the key off him," Ruri took the key and carefully inserted it into the padlock on the back of the collar "he gets a bit pissed when people steal things from him…" Draza said as the collar fell to the floor nearby another one of Draga's contraptions.

"What's this?" Ruri said picking up the device, which was a metallic abomination, it looked like a form of helmet, it had two huge metal jaws on the front and was presumably hooked around the back by a padlock in addition to an analog timer.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Draza said as he looked to Draga again "It's a bit unpredictable," he smirked "but I guess that's the fun of it, not knowing when it can go off." He said this while mimicking the activation with this hands, making Ruri feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She set the device down in the gentlest possible way imaginable yet that did nothing to prevent the thing from going off, the two massive jaws ripping open as the device flew back a couple feet.

"Told you." Draza said as he walked past the shell shocked Ruri to collect the device "Dragaila hasn't quite got that one right," he shoved the jaws back together taking the time to tighten the screws on the top jaw "He's injured himself more on this than anything else."

Draza returned to Draga's side after placing the device back on the ground where it had landed. Ruri began to question him again "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at our base of operations, from what I've heard you have a resistance in your dimension, am I correct in thinking this?" Ruri nodded still in shock from the premature activation "Well this is our resistance. Our dimension was invaded before yours, this is the place where we learn how to fight, how to survive."

"Why'd they invade you?"

"That is up in the air really. We were probably considered the easiest dimension to invade, but they didn't take into account our will to survive. It's a great mnemonic that, S.U.R.V.I.V.E."

* * *

 **(Dreamscape)(Draga POV)**

I awoke almost immediately snapping to attention, looking around I couldn't see anything, I was in a dark expressionless void with no way out in sight.

It was then I heard a voice speak out to me _'Collect the vessels!'_ it boomed, the voice was clearly male although it had a distinct demonic overtone.

"What?!" The fact it told me to collect these 'vessels' was very confusing, I once heard the Marshal refer to vessels before but I got the idea that this being was after a different sort of vessel.

' _Don't you remember our agreement?!'_ The voice boomed again this time with much more fury and vigor.

"Agreement?" I said wondering into the void ahead of me subconsciously.

Almost as soon as I started forward there was a black mist that descended directly in front of me. It took the form of a humanoid creature. It had large pitch black wings, grey scaly skin and glowing red eyes combined with black facial markings.

I recognized who it was the second I laid eyes on its physical form, I bowed immediately "S-s-sorry master!" Sweat dripped down my face, the wait for his approval was nerve-wracking to no end. "Dragaila next time you won't be so lucky…"

I bowed again this time also going down on one knee "I'm deeply sorry master! It won't happen again I promise!" He simply glared at me whilst gesturing me to follow.

"Now as I said Dragaila, I'm tasking you with the collection of the vessels…" I looked at him as if he had grown two heads, something he was possible of doing "What are these vessels?" I interjected causing him to turn his gaze to me.

"The vessels are a set of seven cards. Each one more powerful than the last. They are perhaps the last remaining hope."

"Last remaining hope? What's that supposed to mean?!" I raised my tone to emphasize my point. Another glare was all that I earned.

"It means that when the day comes you better have collected them or you're not going to enjoy that day."

His tone made me feel uneasy so I agreed, "Alright I'll collect the vessels, where are they?"

He chuckled darkly "That's for you to find out Dragaila. Remember your motto…"

"S.U.R.V.I.V.E." Was all that I said, the void disintegrated around me and a blinding light came into view.

* * *

 **(Draga and Draza's Room)**

The next time I awoke it was in my bed, I went to get up but I almost immediately felt a pressure on my chest shove me back down.

I traced the hand to the smiling face of my brother, "Drazalia?" I said somewhat groggily, my right arm was aching greatly, presumably Drazalia had given me my injection, I hated those damn things they always put me under wraps for a few days.

"Just rest up Dragaila." He said in an unusually soothing tone, during the previous few years he like me had hardened his resolve leaving his caring side dormant, it only showed up from time to time.

Looking across the room I could see Ruri minus her collar messing about with my work "Watch what you touch!" I shouted as she was currently holding a prototype device. Drazalia seemingly didn't care "Don't worry about it." I think I have ample reason for being concerned one of my friends was currently a few wrong moves away from a very painful injury.

Drazalia moved closer to me, whispering quietly in my ear "I think she's a bit dopey." Couldn't agree more.

I whispered to him "He's back…" With that his face changed to one of intense thought "Tell me about it when you get better."

It was something we both knew about, he too would often get dreams involving our master. I wasn't sure if he knew about these vessels yet.

But we would

S.U.R.V.I.V.E.

* * *

 **A/N: So in this chapter we see the reveal of Draga's brother who was supposedly comatose. There is also the reveal of Draga's affiliation which I messed about with for a bit, not to mention some Draga's less desirable traits.**

 **The mnemonic S.U.R.V.I.V.E is going to be a main stay in the story.**


	4. Start your life anew

' _Draga.'_ Now there was a voice I wasn't expecting to hear, not for some time at least. I activated my earpiece responding quickly "Yeah? What do you want?"

' _The Marshal is getting impatient with you, he's wanting to know how long it is before you put your plan into action…'_ Jesus I'm gone about two days and the Marshal gets all uppity about me not preforming to standards. If he was in my situation I reckon he'd snap under pressure.

"These things take time," I began whilst turning to walk away from where I was "I have a few old associates I need to meet with, you know, former friends, people I've bumped into, the usual."

On the other I end I could hear the discontent growing _'Just get it over with, the Marshal is demanding action to be taken sooner rather than later.'_

"Fine. Fine. I'll proceed just the next time you call me make sure that it's of actual use to the situation." Before they could even respond I had shut off the connection, taking off my earpiece, and deactivating the tracking signal, after all I built the things, I know how they work, this in term meant they would now have to come and physically track me down.

Walking back through the city I once again received strange looks and murmurs from the people passing by. Here I thought back home was bad I guess these people weren't taught to have a sense of class about them. I mean sure looking like I came from a warzone combined with my ailing skin tone did me absolutely no favours in that department but there was a case to be made for these people learning some basic manners.

A ringing sound filled my left ear, it was another earpiece one specifically built to only activate when the other had its tracking signal turned off, there was only one other person who had access to it. _'Dragaila what's going on?'_ Brother was clearly concerned _'The Marshal's lost your signal.'_

"Of course he's lost it, I turned it off."

' _What! What the hell are you doing?!'_

"I'm going ahead with our master's plan…"

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again _'So be it. I'm coming.'_

"Right, but make sure you turn off the signal, I'm not going to let them interfere." I had made the decision in private that the plan of our master was more important than whatever plan the Marshal had for us.

"Just a heads up, be discrete about your entrance, I have reason to believe that following my appearance to him Reiji Akaba is tracking all entrants to this dimension."

' _What about, you know who…'_

"Don't say anything about it, they'll likely notice our absence and considering how I cut them off just about a minute ago they're a bit uppity…"

' _Noted…'_

"Alright see you soon." With that the connection was shut off.

Not long afterwards I came across a…How should I put this…Picasso inspired building? Work of modern art? Lawsuit waiting to happen? I mean these people got screwed over hard by some really shoddy cowboy builders.

On the front there were bright orange letters that spelled out "You Show Duel School." Hmmm. That sounded phonetically like Yusho that entertainer from back in Xyz that up and end left when the invasion hit, I don't blame him I only stayed after the invasion because I was told to if not I would have waved goodbye in a nanosecond.

It would take Drazalia around fifteen or so minutes to find me, both of our disks had personalised tracking signals in them, personalised meaning that once again we held the cards as it was only accessible to us after I took the standard tracking device out replacing both of them with my custom built one, the Marshal never noticed nor will he ever find out.

Against probably my better judgment I decided to enter the building. To my surprise I saw that the entire front entrance place was deserted, I went to leave but that's when I heard a loud noise come from another part of the building.

Going through to where I heard the noise come from, I saw there was group of about six or seven people that included the red haired girl I came across the other day alongside the brazen bull of Yuzu, two other small children, an older male, a small boy with cyan hair, an older male and a huge hulking behemoth. Sod's law strikes again!

"Draga?" Shitttttttttt. The brazen bull had spotted me. "What?" I asked keeping my discontentment to a minimal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just did the usual and stumbled upon the place, I tell you I'm cursed to do things like this." I didn't look at her the entire time, she reminded me too much of Ruri when she was docile, instead I looked to where everyone else seemed to be looking, I saw that I duel was going on between Yuya and Reiji Akaba. Well I know who's going to win this.

Curious as to why this was happening and why Reiji would bother getting his hands dirty I asked "What's going on here?"

Yuzu seemed to be the only one who was willing to talk to me, the others were either watching the duel or were gawking at me for looking like a sack of shit. "Well a group of about three people who were the underlings of Sawatari, you know the ones that were at the warehouse with us. They came round saying that Yuya had attacked and brutally injured Sawatari, when we tried to tell them it wasn't true, the chairwoman of LDS Reiji's mother coerced us into a best of three duel match. Yu-."

I raised my hand signifying I had heard enough, I guess those three underlings did have a use after all, rather than just being there to stroke their boss' overinflated ego. "Good enough, in the future slow down when you speak, it was difficult to understand you."

The duel appeared to be nearing the end, on Reiji's field were three huge crystalline monsters whereas on Yuya's field there were two monsters, a lion with a flaming mane, bowtie and top hat. It was oddly similar to one of Yusho's monsters from back in Xyz. The other monster was a red dragon with one red and one green eye, it had numerous jewels adoring its body too.

Upon further observation I saw the dragon appear to give off a weird aura, one of the determination to destroy anything in its path. It made me feel slightly uneasy and I've tortured people. I could hear it calling out 'Dark Rebellion…Clear wing…Starve Venom.' Could this be a vessel? I wouldn't think so as it is nothing new for me to hear spirits calling out to one another.

Hell Master Peace and Dinomight Knight often spoke to each other, I'll tell you that usually led to very _interesting_ conversations.

The main sticking point was that Dark Rebellion was the name of Yuto's ace monster. How would a dragon from Standard know about a dragon from Xyz? It's just odd…

Yuya launched into his turn "I activate the high dive action card!" Action card? Great I knew I should've done research. First this pendulum archetype comes out of nowhere, now it's these action cards. Drazalia better have looked this dimension up because if not then we're completely blind.

"This action card gives Odd Eyes an extra 1000 attack points till the end of this turn!" That sounds fair. Not. I saw the dragon bulk under the increased power Yuya had given it.

Odd Eyes (2500 – 3500)

Odd Eyes. What a creative name. It's a dragon with heterochromia. I wouldn't be surprised to see it follow the trend and have it be called Odd Eyes Dragon.

"Now Fire Mufflerlion's effect Odd Eyes gains another 200 attack points!" Well that's a turn up for the books.

"Battle! Attack one of Reiji's Doom King Armageddons! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd Eyes charged up and unleashed a stream of red fire onto the middle doom king, knocking down Reiji's life a sizable chunk.

Reiji's LP (1700 – 1000)

Reiji didn't seem to be concerned, in fact he seemed to be holding back. It was odd that he would do something like that.

"I end my turn!" Yuya said triumphantly whilst riding on top of Odd Eyes across the field which for some reason was a giant circus tent. Did I overdose myself on my injections? What is with today and things just being odd? It really disoriented me. I'll check the dosage afterwards.

I can build a tracking device from a scrap of metal, one wire and a button but I can't figure out the correct dosage of something needed to keep me in good health. I'm a genius.

"It is my turn." Reiji began in a typically business-like manner, then there was a crackling noise. Actually paying attention I saw that on both fields there were two monsters in pillars of blue light, both of them had numbers underneath them. Yuya had two magicians which had the numbers 1 and 8 while Reiji had some weird looking mechanical monsters that had a 1 and 10 beneath.

The trouble was coming from Reiji's side as there was a bolt of lightning that flew between the two monsters in the pillars, annihilating his two remaining Doom Kings, the numbers underneath the two monsters in the pillars tick back to 2 and 5 respectively.

"Now he can only summon monsters level 3 through 4!" A small blue haired boy said excited. I saw Reiji stare down at either end of his disk where there were two cards, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. What? I don't really know. I'm not really in a position to talk about it.

Yuya himself seemed unsure of what had happened "Is this my moment...?" Reiji than laughed snapping everyone out of their stupor. "It's amazing! I didn't realise that Pendulum summoning was this complex and how much it can offer to the world of dueling!" Ok now I'm confused, is pendulum an archetype or a form of summoning? I'm getting a headache just trying to figure this out.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya was just as confused as me and probably the rest of the bunch I was with. "We'll have to find out if this is possible first." He went to play the last card remaining in his hand but was stopped when a call came through on his disk, the face of his secretary coming into view.

I couldn't hear him speak but from what I saw of Reiji's facial reaction he was annoyed that this interrupted him. Following the closing of the connection between the two of them, Reiji jumped down from his platform using the floating balls to cushion his descent.

"Where are you going?!" Yuya asked jumping off of Odd Eyes

"We will resume this in the future…" Reiji said with his back turned, walking away.

"But I want to know what you were about to do!" With this Reiji briefly turned back to face Yuya "Maybe you can figure it out, if not you shall see when we face off once again!" The field then dissipated whilst Reiji and the other lot I saw in the observation room opposite left.

While Yuya came into the room with the googles that were on his head down for some reason. To be honest I stopped caring by this point. Was this really a place for a vessel? I'm highly doubting that.

I got a call from Drazalia _'Dragaila, I'm here. Where are you? My tracker's on the blink.'_

I kept my voice low and tried to be as discrete as possible. "I'm in a place called You Show Duel School," I brought my disk closer to my face in order to read the signal "it's nearby where you are."

' _Right. See you soon.'_

"I'll fix the tracker when we're alone."

Yuya was depressed for some strange reason "I can't believe it…How is he able pendulum summon…? I thought I was the only one…" Really? He's complaining that someone else is able to do something he was able to do? "Man up!" I shouted from where I stood.

"Draga…" Yuya said as he limply turned his head towards me "It annoys me to see you moping! You don't mope when faced with a challenge! You tackle it head on and you surpass it!"

"But…But…" He snivelled out like the spineless jellyfish he was acting like "Don't believe me! I'll show you!" I went over and grabbed the googles off his face before sling shoting them back onto his face. Next I was about to physically drag him into the arena before us until I heard the voice of Drazalia from behind me.

"Care to explain Dragaila..?" He was almost breathing down my neck he appeared to be in his enforcer persona as there was no emotion in his voice or alternately he was just riling me up as he knew my weakness for this persona of his.

My second hypothesis was confirmed when I turned round to see him struggling not to laugh. The bastard. "Knew you'd fall for it!" Evil bastard. Still I was pleased to see him. His appearance had changed as well.

Unlike my hair which looked like I just gave up halfway through spiking it, his went the full way albeit his hair was swept to the left. He had ditched his regular getup, with it now being slightly less militaristic than usual. Although that's not really saying too much. The main change being the removal of his jacket showing off the jet black t-shirt that had the insignia of our resistance plastered all over it. Along with the sliver sword pendant he was wearing.

It was a ' _gift'_ from our master. I had one too albeit mine was black. While I didn't wear it, I always had it on my person somewhere.

"Sorry who are you?" Yuzu asked him. Upon viewing her face I could see that he was immediately taken aback.

I jumped in for him seeing as he wasn't really in any position to talk "He's my brother Draza." That seemed to satisfy that part of the situation…

"Sorry you just look like a person that I know…" It was now Yuzu's turn to be taken aback, I won't deny that if I hadn't know that she was a different person going to this dimension I would've mistaken her for Ruri.

I nudged Drazalia, pointing towards Yuya who was still moping like a wimp. "To answer your question I was about to teach someone how to appreciate a challenge." Since Yuya still had his googles down I repeated the action of sling shoting them back onto his face, which now left two big pronounced red marks on his face.

"I'll take it from here." Drazalia moved past me and towards Yuya "Hey." He snapped his fingers repeatedly to get Yuya's attention. "Look here. My brother is a bit of a firebrand. However that doesn't excuse you and your moping about." His voice then reached a dangerous level of threatening "I'll show you how to appreciate a challenge and maybe you'll start your life anew."

Yuya was silent, thinking about the challenge laid out before him. "I think it'll be for the best if you accept this challenge Yuya." The voice belonged to the older male in the room, probably their superior.

"What do you mean dad?" Okay so this was Yuzu's father. Yeahhh I don't believe that for a second.

Granted I once saw Ruri's parents when I was getting 'reprimanded' so to say because I had pulled a stunt. Safe to say strapping an enhanced interrogation device to the face of a raging volcano wasn't exactly my magnum opus of decision making. I had noticed in process of the 'meeting' that they didn't look alike what so ever.

"I don't know how Reiji Akaba was able to get his hands on pendulum cards but that doesn't change the matter, you have to accept that sooner rather than later everyone will be running around with them." The guy spoke sense.

Out of the corner of my eye could see a red flashing exclamation mark appear on my disk. _'Wonderful…'_ I had set it up once I got here. From the beginning I planned to disregard the Marshal's orders so I had a warning system set up for when the inevitable would occur.

My best guess is it was the mobile task force squad 01. A force of four of our _elites_. In actual reality all bar one were terrible.

I decided to put my foot back into the fire before leaving to crush the task force sent for me "I'm going to say this once and only once Yuya. Take Draza's offer."

"Alright…" He etched out, I'm certain that if I was to X-ray him right now, I would find his spine missing. A person like him couldn't possibly be the holder of a vessel, no way in hell.

Yuya sulked his way into the arena while I caught Drazalia, I whispered so no one else could hear, I'm not about to let them know what I plan to do. "I'm going out."

"Why?" He whispered back

"Squad 01 are here and I'm going to teach them a lesson."

He nodded "Alright. Take them down a peg."

* * *

 **(No POV)**

In a secluded area of the city. There were four blue flashes that appeared, almost simultaneously four people stepped out.

Every one of them had the same styled duel disk as Draga and Draza. They were MTF squad 01.

The apparent leader of the group took hold the situation immediately "Right! You all know what we're here for. We're under orders from the Marshal to retrieve Dragaila and Drazalia Wedra and send them back for punishment. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Squadron Leader!" The other three came to attention whilst saluting their commanding officer [1]

"Good." The squadron leader turned to face the outline of the city _'Draga, Draza why are you two doing this? You both taught me so much about myself. Why stain your honour?'_

One of the tripartite elbowed the one closest to him "You don't think the commander has a thing for one of them don't you?"

All he earned was a glare from the male beside him "Just keep your mouth shut until we're ordered otherwise." The comment was full of spite.

"You three," the squadron leader said not turning around "Spread out and see if you can find them, I'm going to find a place for a base…" The commander's voice trailed off, rising concern in their three affiliates. But they didn't wish to further the issue and instead chose to follow the orders they were given.

The second on command leapt to the front upon the departure of the squadron leader. His name was Sabasta Laka, Sergeant Sabasta Laka.

"You know what I'm going to say, we are to follow the orders we've received to a tee with no room for error! Understand!"

The remaining two that were of lower rank saluted him "Absolutely sergeant!"

Sabasta was around the age of fourteen and had been a member of his dimension's resistance for the same length of time as Draga and Draza. Covering his face was a mask that hid most of the features his face had bar his eyes, it was used to hide his heavily scarred face

He had short messy green hair that partially covered the top of his left eye. Both of his eyes were also green. His attire consisted of a purple jacket with sliver trim and outlines, a green t-shirt that like Draza's had the insignia of the resistance all over it. His trousers were of a black colour and were held in place by a white belt. Finally he wore matt black boots.

' _Dragaila Wedra…You put me through hell, I passed your damn test…Yet you had the Marshal reject me for promotion saying that I'd failed…You watch I'll surpass you!'_ Sabasta thought spitefully, his long held grudge against Draga showed no sign of fading any time soon.

The last two were both recent recruits but had an almost fanatical devotion to the cause. They too held a personal grudge against Draga but they also had a gripe with Draza as well for his condescending attitude. They felt he treated them as doormats, simple stepping stones, and cannon fodder so to say. When it came to Draga they both shared a similar view to Sabasta.

The head engineer had tested if they were willing to fight, when they finished they saw Draga who at the time was in a much more militaristic getup expecting for him to say they passed however the opposite was the case. Engraining a deep hatred into their psyche.

Sabasta took his leave shortly after.

Meanwhile Draga was busying tracking down the four that were sent to collect him and Draza. While his disk had a personal tracking device which meant he was effectively incognito to his pursuers, he still had the ability to track other standard disks.

"I wonder how Sabasta's doing…" He said aloud, before laughing to himself. ' _The look on his face that day was so exhilarating…'_ He thought back to that day that gave him one hell of a rush of power.

"Six hundred…Three score and six…" On the list of Draga's favourite sayings that ranked third mainly because it had a lasting effect as his form of calling card.

Draga had only moved a few more steps before he was brought to a halt by the voice of his long term rival. "Hold it right there Wedra!" Sabasta appeared walking out from behind Draga, staring at him with eyes full of hatred.

Draga grinned wildly as he turned to face Sabasta "Ah! Sergeant Laka! What brings you to this humble dimension?"

Sabasta glared daggers at Draga "You should know! It's you and that brother of yours!"

Draga was enjoying this a little much for comfort "No clue what you're talking about and I don't think that tone of yours is appropriate when you talk to your superiors." He used his leverage of rank handily.

"You're not my superior!" Sabasta shouted like a petulant child leading to Draga laughing loudly

"Really? You don't think a field commander rank in addition to me being the head engineer warrants the right for me to call myself your superior?" Draga said this before taking out a device from his jacket.

Sabasta's eyes widened upon viewing the device which caused Draga to widen his grin to astronomical levels "Bad memories Laka?" He said tracing the device with his finger.

"Absolutely! You put me through hell and forced me to scar myself using that infernal thing!" Sabasta pointing towards the knife like device thought back to what he had to do in order to survive Draga's test.

"I didn't force you do to anything. The choice was up to you…" Draga said priming the device for activation.

"What do you mean?!" Sabasta shouted on the level of a volcanic eruption "You expressly told me it was the only way to get out!"

"You didn't listen to what I said if you think that, no wonder you didn't pass…"

* * *

 **(Draga POV)**

Sabasta was my favourite punching bag. He never really got wise to the trick of my schemes nor did the other two. That's why they failed

Want to know what Sabasta had to do? I'll tell you.

I had one of my devices hooked onto his face by a padlock on the back and told him that it was a test of patience and willpower. I had strapped him to a chair in a secluded chamber in our base and placed a table in front of him.

On the table was the device I'm currently holding, I told him that it was how he was going to free himself from the device, he had to use it to pry the device off his face if he was to do so, it would leave him heavily injured however there was another thing on the table that I only hinted to in my message before the test.

Underneath the table I taped the actual key. Throughout the whole thing I watched him disregard my hint about the key and watched him scar himself trying to pry the device off.

When he finally managed to work the thing off, he watched me expectantly but I just left him without an answer. When the time came for the Marshal to review his performance I told him that he had failed.

The look he gave when he was told that was just such a rush, he still hasn't gotten over it since. To make matters worse I remember he went to see Drazalia shortly afterwards to challenge him in a way to prove his strength.

He got whitewashed, five duels in a row Drazalia won, I even watched the last one, Drazalia wasn't even trying the last one and I'm pretty sure he fell asleep 'cause he was so bored.

"So Laka…" I began having tuned out the latest part of his rant, I traced the device again "Why'd you stop me? I'm not overstepping any boundaries. I'm still following the Marshal's orders."

"So why did you cut off my squadron leader?" He asked just barely containing his hatred for me.

"The message consisted mainly of 'Oh Draga hurry up!' So I cut it off. Simple as." I mocked the nagging tone of the message I received.

"The Marshal also lost your signal entirely. Care to talk your way out of that one Wedra?"

"It's so simple that even you could figure it out," the seemed to hit him for six but he kept a tight plug on it waiting for me to answer "simple mechanical defect, the thing gave way on me."

Sabasta let out an unsatisfied grunt "What about your disk, the signal was dead as well. If you're as good an engineer/mechanic as you bang onto be it's unlikely it would've been a double defect."

I feigned innocence "Even the best have their days where nothing goes right. I reiterate I'm not overstepping boundaries."

He didn't buy it for a single second, not like I expected him too anyway. "But your brother's signal was also lost and I know for a fact that it was intentionally disabled."

Slip up number one "So how'd find that out, Y'know that spying on us won't do you any favours…" I know that gives him what he is looking for but I don't really care.

"Got ya Wedra! I knew you two had disabled your signals on purpose!" He fist pumped the air, well I suppose this victory would be the last one he'd get in some time.

"So what?" I pointed the device towards him threateningly "I never fully subscribed to the Marshal's order in the first place, I followed my own path and you can never understand why I chose to do so." My mind went back to the accident that happened roughly three years ago. Ignorant fools like Laka would never or will never understand the things I went through.

"Well then! I guess it's up to me to take you back to the Marshal!" Laka said activating his disk which was purple in colour.

"Suit yourself…" I said as I activated mine in response.

* * *

"Duel!" Both of us shouted.

Draga: 4000 LP Sabasta: 4000 LP Cardsx5

"I was always taught that the challenger should go first…" I said toying with Sabasta for the time being before I had to end it.

"I'll destroy you Wedra!" He shouted, he rivalled Shun in terms of extreme anger, something I didn't think was possible.

"I start off by summoning my Spellbook Magician of Prophecy!" Great…He's sticking with that useless deck that couldn't beat anyone well not since I stole his ace card off him.

His monster was a hermit of sorts that was dressed in a blue robe and it was holding a glowing purple book.

Spellbook Magician of Prophecy Level 2 ( **500** /200)

"Still holding onto that worthless excuse for deck eh? Laka." His pupils shrunk signifying his anger for me had returned.

"You should know Wedra! You stole my most prized card!" What a crying shame. I had stolen the most prized cards off of the three failures. It's their fault for failing.

I kept those three cards on me for situations like this. Sabasta's card was one called Spellbook of Judgment. It was a powerful card in its own right but when he used it, it generated obscene amounts of card advantage. Too bad he didn't have it anymore.

"Hey Laka."

"What Wedra?"

I took SOJ out of my jacket.

"You beat me you get your card back. Deal?" I said, ready to put him through living hell again.

Before he could even answer I took the device in my hand and placed the sharp steel blade dangerously close to tearing into the card "However if you lose…Well…Let's just say that this card will have seen better days."

"Alright Wedra!" He shouted as I stopped inching the blade closer cocking my head sideways towards him. "You've got yourself a deal…" He said begrudgingly, I deactivated the blade and returned the contraption and SOJ back to its original place. Finally deciding to draw as I hadn't done so yet.

"Now it's up to you Sergeant Laka, succeed or fail, the choice is yours…" I grinned knowingly quickly glancing at my hand.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated in order to make the story better.**


	5. Understand your problems

With my current hand I estimate that I'll beat Laka in about a grand total of three turns. If this holds my interest long enough.

"Using the effect of Spellbook Magician of Prophecy I can add one spell book to my hand! I'll add the Spellbook of secrets!" He said showing me the card as if I was supposed to care.

"Now using secrets I add Spellbook of Power! Which I now use on my Magician of Prophecy boosting his attack by 1000 points!" The flaming red book replaced the one his monster originally held.

Magician of Prophecy ATK (500 - 1500)

"And now Wedra…" Suddenly I felt uneasy, like a wave of sickness had just washed over me, not only are my injections probably wearing off but I could feel a strange aura similar to but exactly the same one I felt emanate from Odd Eyes.

I had two theories either Yuto was nearby and the aura was coming from Dark Rebellion or Laka was somehow the owner of a vessel. The first is more likely than the latter but I'm not making anything concrete.

"I activate the spell **Vessel of Wrath - Grim the End**!" V-v-vessel? Laka? I felt a greater wave of sickness this time my vision also blurred heavily in addition to a headache. What was strange was that I felt that this card called out to me, it had this strangely alluring pull.

The card itself depicted an ornate golden key while the background showed the many forms it could potentially morph into. In addition a shadowy spirt could be seen slowly emerging from the key's dark purple aura.

"The vessel…" I had briefly lost control of my words as I keeled over grasping my body tightly.

"Grim the end gives my monsters a boost of an extra 1000 attack points, nullifies any damage I may take involving battle with my monsters and saves them from destruction once per turn!" I was briefly able to tilt my head up to see Laka basking in his self-contained glory.

Magician of Prophecy ATK (1500 - 2500)

Another sharp wave of pain shot through me, causing me to fall to one knee whilst also trying to ignore the splitting headache.

"What's wrong _Wedra_?" He teased me, mocked me, the green haired bastard! I'm going to rip him to shreds! "Has your illness finally caught up with you...?"

Now he was going after something out of my control, I've done no wrong to him! I simply strapped the thing on his face, the choice was put into his hands whether or not he heeded my warning. In the end he had chosen incorrectly and that was no fault of mine.

"You have no idea what I've been through Laka…" None will ever go through anything as bad as what I had to go through. It left me scarred both mentally and physically, evidence of this was the set of symbols I had been branded with during the incident ' _冥界の主_ _'_ my best guess was that it was the thing causing me pain.

"I place two cards face down and I'll pass the turn over to you _Dragaila…_ " I was too busy dealing with the unrelenting pain being caused by my mark to care about his slanderous use of my full name.

Magician of Prophecy ATK (2500 - 1500)

"M-m-my turn-n…" I could barely bring myself to draw yet I continued on, I'm not allowing myself to give in to failure.

"To start, I set two cards face down and release one of them to summon Dinomight Knight, the true Draco fighter!" If I'm going through pain, Drazalia is too and I know for a fact he's even more determined than I am.

Dinomight was almost immediately concerned with my wellbeing upon viewing me. Like most of my monsters he knew about my condition however I never told him the truth nor do I have any intention of doing so. 'Master Draga! Are you okay?!'

"I'm fine!" I shouted in abject denial of my ailing physical state, somehow my skin had gotten even paler and no doubt if it followed the usual trend the pain only got worse from here on out.

"Have you lost the plot?! Who the hell are you talking to?!"

"I think, Laka, it's pretty evident that I lost the plot long ago but to the second part…" I still managed to work a twisted grin onto my face "I'll never tell worthless wretches like you!"

I laughed so loudly afterwards that I'm pretty sure anyone in the vicinity of the area would've heard me. My laugh much like my voice is very distinctive so I'm certain the rest of the squad would track me down soon.

But that's none of my concern. Be it just one or all four of them, I'll crush them under feet! No matter how much it will pain me when it comes to their leader.

"Dinomight! Ravage Laka's Magician of Prophecy!"

"You truly are insane Wedra! Grim the End's effect kicks in and immediately nullifies any damage I take and saves Magician of Prophecy from destruction!" A scarlet red energy barrier surrounded the hermit magician absorbing Dinomight's initial attack.

However Dinomight's attack didn't cease which to my joy rattled Laka "What's going on. Why isn't your monster stopping its attack?"

I laughed again "You see my monsters are very loyal to me, so they will look to carry out my orders to the absolute max, it doesn't matter what stands in their way they'll get the job done no matter what. Or, they do the next best thing." I signalled Dinomight to shift his focus.

"Which in this case as punishment for mocking me instead of your monster being destroyed you get hit with the full brunt of the attack!"

Dinomight then lifted off the barrier, the result of the release of all that energy was a shockwave of immeasurable magnitude that wreaked havoc on our surrounding area in addition to knocking Laka clean off his feet and sending him flying back about two meters hitting the ground hard.

"Enjoy your flight Laka?" I said mocking him as he struggled to regain his footing.

"I'll end my turn there and let you try to surpass me! Come at me Scarface!"

By this time while Laka had returned to an upright position I was still struck to the ground unable to stand up. However I could still look up to see Laka was seething with rage because as result of his hard impact, his mask had fallen off revealing the fruits of my labour.

I could tell Laka was about to speak up but he was cut off when his mask which was a quite a distance away from us was lobed directly at me, good thing there was no power left in the throw when it hit me.

"Take that you scumbag!" Came the grating feminine voice that I knew all too well.

She like three quarters of the squad had failed her test and greatly resented me for it. Once again I just put them in the situation the choices were left up to them. I'm not the one responsible for what they do to themselves.

"Michelle…"

Michelle had been at our resistance the shortest out of the four of them but arguably was the second best out of them.

She had long blue hair that went down to the middle of her back along with turquoise eyes. Her attire consisted of a buttoned up yellow jacket with bronze trims and outlines that kinda accentuated her bust, underneath she was probably wearing her purple undershirt. She was wearing a black skirt that just about reached her knees. Finally she wore thick red boots.

"So Michelle what are you doing here?" I asked her whilst holding up Laka's mask.

"What does it look like I'm here for?!" She raged "To recover you and that bastard brother of yours and send your sorry asses off to the Marshal!" Jesus Christ calm it will ya?

"Did you learn anything from your test?" I asked and as a consequence she flew into a volcanic rage.

"Like hell I did! Much like the Sergeant I did as you said and you failed me! I admired your work but you showed me who you truly were that day!" She was tearing up slightly and she's supposed to be a corporal "Nothing but a cruel, sadistic torturer!"

"Tell me something I don't know…" I did nothing wrong to them. Those wretches did it upon themselves. I gave them a painless way out but they failed to realize.

"Now finally I have my opportunity to write the wrongs both of you maniacs did to us," she activated her green disk "by beating you into submission and locking you in one of your damn contraptions!"

I'm not concerned whatsoever by Michelle's entrance into this match, she's going to lose just as badly as Laka will.

"I'll begin with activate my pot of duality," a pot that at the front looked serene and innocent but on the back was the face from the pot of greed spell card appeared next to Michelle "it allows me to see the first three cards in my deck and then it allows me to pick one of them."

The pot flipped to show the greed face as it stuck out its tongue revealing to all of us her top three cards, two spells and one monster.

"I'll select the continuous spell **Decayed Calling!** " The card she selected depicted a rotting corpse being reanimated by a red liquid being poured out of a wine glass, in the background more bodies could be seen lying in wait. Morbid bint…

"I now activate Decayed calling! Its effect allows me to add one level four or below 'Decayed' monster from my deck to my hand but as a cost I pay five hundred life points during my standby phase." A card quickly ejected from her disk, too fast for me to see what it was.

"I now summon **Decayed Footsolider**!" The monster in question was very similar to Draza's ace however its armour was tarnished and had numerous worms slithering out of holes in it in addition there was some black sludge that oozed from the eye sockets, the cape was torn in half and the sword was rusted.

 _Decayed Footsolider Level 4, Zombie, Dark (_ _ **1700**_ _/0)_

"Footsolider's effect activates. By discarding one card in my hand I get to summon another Footsolider to my field!" The duplicate took its stance.

"Such a shame that duality prevents you from special summoning isn't it?" The pain still wasn't going away but I had suppressed it enough to finally stand back up albeit slouching "If only you thought things through!"

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" She said ignoring me as it became Laka's turn once more.

"I draw! I activate Spellbook of Rudra! By sending Spellbook Magician of Prophecy to the graveyard I can draw an additional two cards from my deck!" The hermit was sucked into the book which then transferred the energy to Laka's deck as he drew twice.

"Now I play foolish burial! I send Prophecy Destroyer from my deck to the graveyard." Laka said as he began to grin wildly.

"By banishing three Spellbooks from my graveyard I can summon the monster I just sent to the graveyard. I now summon back Prophecy Destroyer!"

 _Prophecy Destroyer Level 6 (_ _ **2500**_ _/1200)_

"Under Grim the End's effect Prophecy Destroyer gains an additional 1000 attack points."

Prophecy Destroyer Atk (2500 – 3500)

"Battle!" Laka shouted with an almost maniacal frenzy "Prophecy Destroyer attack and vanquish Wedra's True Draco Fighter!"

Prophecy Destroyer charged at Dinomight with the same maniacal frenzy as its master "Any last words before I send you back to hell?!"

"Yes actually…Take your best shot! I can guarantee that I've been through worse!" Soon after Prophecy Destroyer made contact with Dinomight who desperately tried to resist the sheer power of the assault.

"Let it through Dinomight!" I shouted.

'What! Master Draga are you sure you're alright?!' Dinomight managed to etch out in a shocked, strained tone of voice.

"I don't care if I fall down to hell as long as it's my own design!" Dinomight realizing he couldn't reason with me relented and allowed himself to be destroyed.

PD just like Dinomight in the previous turn failed to cease his attack after the initial clash and now with the latter monster gone I was all that stood in the former monster's way.

Many weaker people would shrink in their shoes and melt into a puddle upon being just centimeters away from a powerful monster but even if you were to stick a knife under my throat I wouldn't be scared.

PD then lunged at me first with its rune inscribed sword which I just about was able to avoid then it slashed at me with its open claw, this time succeeding in striking me square in the face. This left my left eye blank momentarily as I was sent careening into the ground.

Draga LP (4000 – 3000)

"Pathetic…" I scoffed still laden to the ground on my back "This is your best shot? That was the tamest attack I've ever felt!" I laughed the loudest, most unnerving my body would allow me to.

"Your move." I heard Laka say spitefully.

"And I'll take it gladly!" I swiped the card quickly, looking at it quickly I began to formulate my way out of this farce of a duel. Grim the end prevents me from destroying his monsters at the first time of asking in addition to shielding him from any damage, no monster in my main deck can stand up to his boosted Prophecy Destroyer so all I can do is stall. Same goes for Michelle but she'll destroy her resources soon that's just how her deck works.

"I summon **Trinitro, the True Draco Grenadier!** " My monster was similar in design to Dino might with a few minor tweaks here and there. First its armour instead of being green was blue with lighter turquoise/teal outlines and second it had a belt of grenades slumped over its shoulder. His attitude tended to verge somewhere in between Master Peace and Dinomight.

 _ **Trinitro, the True Draco Grenadier**_ _Level 4 Wyrm, Effect, Earth (_ _ **1900**_ _/400)_

'Master for why do you require my assistance?' Oh yeah…He's also as thick as pig shit sometimes.

"How about you look directly in front of you Tri." I deadpanned, unable to comprehend how anybody could possibly be so damn oblivious when the situation stared them in the face.

'Oh…Rightttttttt.' Cue me inwardly groaning.

"Umm…who are you talking to scumbag?" Michelle asked me with her shrill voice that sounded like a swarm of hornets.

"None of your business. Trinitro's effect! Once per turn I can send one of my spell or trap cards to the graveyard and deal both of you five hundred points of damage!" Tri took five of the grenades from its belt, swiftly dislodging the pins and chucking them at the targets.

'Bombs away!' Tri yelled as the grenades detonated around the two of them also causing sustained damage to the surrounding area.

Sabasta LP (4000 – 3500)

Michelle LP (4000 – 3500)

"True King's Return activates from the graveyard! Following its departure to the graveyard it can return and destroy one monster on either one of your fields!" It didn't really matter which one I picked they'd just be back the next turn anyway "Prophecy Destroyer will be my target." Out of the emerging purple portal there was a blot of blue lightning that evaporated the Spellbook monster.

"Battle! Best prepare yourself Laka! Trinitro attacks you directly!" Tri charged in a similar vein to Dinomight striking Laka hard in the gut and winging him back a couple feet.

Sabasta LP (3500 – 1600)

"Trinitro's second effect now activates! Since I successfully dealt you battle damage I can add one True Draco monster to my hand. You can guess which one I'll add so there's no need for me to say." Master Peace shot out of my deck and I showed the infamous monster to my opponents.

"I place two cards facedown and hand the turn back to the both of you."

Draga's cards x2

"My turn now!" I wish Michelle would just shut her mouth from time to time, it's really grating. That only got worse when she undertook damage from her own spell.

Michelle LP (3500 – 3000)

"To begin with I'll overlay my two level four Decayed Footsoliders to build the overlay network!" Xyz was beginning to become common place back home, Ruri with some prodding decided to help teach the elites Xyz summoning. The Marshal taking a few of Ruri's cards as a basis had managed to create Xyz cards himself, one of the few successes he ever had. I don't remember seeing Michelle on the books for Xyz before I left for standard but that's not a problem.

"Rotting creatures of the earth, reanimate into the decaying behemoth! Xyz summon! Rank 4! **Decayed Dragon of the Graveyard!** " Even her chants are morbid, she's just a barrel of laughs…

'Jesus Christ! What the hell is that abomination of nature?!' Tri exclaimed loudly, evidently he was bit out of the loop compared to the rest of us.

Granted I do see how anyone who wasn't used to seeing Michelle's decrepit creatures on an almost daily basis would've been scared shitless.

Decayed Dragon of the Graveyard definitely lived up to its namesake. The black dragon was coated in oozing green sludge from top to bottom, one of its horns was cut in half, it had razor sharp tarnished silver claws, a long thrashing two pronged tail, multiple blood red eyes were just about visible under all that ooze finally its blood red wings were torn.

 _ **Decayed Dragon of the Graveyard**_ _Rank 4 Dark, Dragon,_ _XYZ, Effect (_ _ **2300**_ _/1900)_ **OLU: 2**

"Well, well, well. I'm guessing this monster is your ace now. Huh? Michelle, tell me when did you take up Xyz? I don't remember seeing your name on the books." I was legitimately interested in this, no matter how bored my voice made me sound.

"That would be because my lessons were in private." Hmm. Private… Yeah that makes sense, I would've certainly known if that wasn't the case.

"I see…" It annoyed me that I'd lost visualization on the situation of one of my three failures, especially with the lengths I went to.

"Decayed Dragon's effect! I use one overly unit to reanimate a monster from my graveyard which then gains an additional five hundred attack points. I now summon back Decayed Footsolider!" Sure enough one of the dragon's purple units detached, morphing into the aforementioned monster.

DDG OLU's (2 – 1)

"Battle! Footsolider attack and destroy Trinitro!"

"Don't think so! Trap activate! Threatening Roar!" When the card flipped up, a deafening roar reverberated around the area "This card prevents you from attack my monster this turn!" The solider shrunk in its amour and returned cowering to Michelle's side.

"Fine! I place one card facedown and pass my turn over to the sergeant."

Michelle's cards x2

"My turn! I activate my second Spellbook of Secrets! Which I'll use to search out the second copy of Rudra from my deck." Transparent as ever, his strategy is so predictable, he's done it a thousand times and it's never worked on any occasion, he's delusional if he thinks it's going to work this time round.

"By sending the last card in my hand to the graveyard along with Rudra I can draw an additional two cards." Here comes the payoff…

"Now by banishing the three Spellbooks from my graveyard I can summon Prophecy Destroyer back for the second time!"

"You've got nothing to protect you now!" It was just briefly and I'm not so sure of myself but I'm certain I just saw a red spirit clinging onto and possessing Laka, almost as if it was leeching off his hatred of me.

"Prophecy Destroyer! Rid the field of that pathetic excuse of a monster and show Wedra your true power boosted by the Vessel of Wrath!"

'Master! Do something!' Tri pleaded with me desperately, all in vein of course, I've got no intention of keeping him on the field, other than to act as a shield for the oncoming attack.

I stood silently as PD slashed wildly at Tri, who tried frantically to dodge the attack, failing to do so massively as he was slashed clean in two from top to bottom, this left me once again face to face with Laka's demonic creation. I can tell this one is going to hurt.

The sword was thrust once again towards me, this time already under too much strain from my illness and previous impacts I was unable to avoid it as it pierced my jacket ripping it whilst just about grazing the side of my body.

Draga's LP (3000 – 1400)

"I end my turn here!" Laka basked in his own ego, confident of his victory, I'll show him just how wrong he is.

Sabasta's cards x2

"There's no use for this anymore…" I slipped off my torn jacket as it fell to the ground the clattering of metal on metal could be heard, "Shame too… I really liked that jacket." My arms were still bandaged from the incident two months ago.

"Time to end this!" I drew with the intent to end this farce here and now "I play the spell card Monster Reborn! With it I'll revive Trinitro from the graveyard!" Laka and Michelle knew exactly what was coming next as I plucked Master Peace from my hand.

"By releasing Trinitro and my facedown True Draco Heritage, I summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!"

Master peace, the true Dracoslaying King _Level 9 (_ _ **2950**_ _/2950)_

"True Draco Heritage's effect! Since it's been sent to the graveyard I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" There was only one card I had my eyes set on.

"Say goodbye to your trump card Laka!" I looked on in unbridled glee as the vessel was evaporated, completely crushing any hope Laka's hopes of victory.

"Battle! Master Peace destroy Prophecy Destroyer!"

'As you wish Draga!' Master Peace dwarfed PD in stature and power effortlessly dragging his massive sword clean through the body of the Spellbook demon.

Sabasta LP (1600 – 1150)

"In my main phase two I activate the last card in my hand True King's Retribution! At the end of my turn you'll both take damage equal to the total attack points of True Draco monsters on my field. Layman's terms means that's game over for the both of you!"

"But I'll still be in!" She nodded to the dejected Laka "I can beat you next turn!"

"No you can't, you see you don't have another turn as I believe your spell will drain your remaining life points, am I correct in assuming this?" The look of horror on Michelle's face was so exhilarating, she finally realized she's going to be the architect of her own downfall.

"Game over! I end my turn!" I let myself off the tether for this attack using my full power with the direct intent to beat them into submission like the pathetic wretches they are.

The flames spooled and blasted out incinerating the two failures in its path knocking Laka out of commission and all but finishing off Michelle.

Sabasta LP (1150 – 0)

Michelle (3000 – 50)

"Go ahead Michelle! It is your turn after all and I'd be a soulless monster if I prevented you." It was all too satisfying for words, once again she only had herself to blame for her failures and shortcomings.

"I draw…"

"Decayed Calling's effect!" I interrupted with twisted excitement "You lose your last fifty life points!"

The only negative was the fact I had to listen to her shrill voice scream at the top of her lungs, wonderful…

Michelle LP (50 – 0)

 **Draga: Win!**

I deactivated my disk and waltzed my way over to the two of them with a grin the size of the galaxy currently plastered on my face. My condition wasn't getting any better in fact it was getting worse by the second but this couldn't wait.

"Well it looks like both of you have failed again, why am I not surprised?" All received in response was a series of grunts and groans that apparently was supposed to equate to human speech.

"Now tell me… Where's your leader I'd quite like to have a word with them about this whole debacle."

I was just about able to make out what Laka said "I'd n-n-never-r-r tell y-y-you-u-u!" Stubborn as ever I see. No bother.

"Shame you said that, I was on the verge of giving you your prized card back but now I don't think I will."

"Y-y-you b-b-bastard!"

I laughed darkly as I turned my back on them, head held up high, walking away hands in pockets "I'm through with you lot and the idiotic Marshal, consider this my statement of intent, as of now anyone you send to capture me is going to be crushed swiftly and with the upmost brutality!" I laughed so loudly it would've sent shivers down the spine of any recipients.

"By the way, thanks for the challenge, hardest match I've had since I left for Xyz." I'm not above giving compliments especially when I'm forced to switch off autopilot and actually put effort in.

I walked off in search of the leader of squad 01 as I saw two bright blue flashes in my peripheral vison.

 **(One Hour Later)**

Jesus Christ! I'm getting nowhere with this! I can't find the leader for the life of me. It was shortly into this hunt that I found out that my disk was going to be useless as the signal for the two remaining disks had gone blank. Effectively leaving me searching blind in a city I knew nothing about.

I walked on in the hope that I would eventually find a solid lead on their whereabouts. They had to be in a secluded area away from any possible outside contact, it was likely to be well hidden in order to prevent me or Drazalia from finding it, there's the possibility it's in a signal dead zone since I can't track them, from their starting location it was a fair distance to any meaningful location so it had to be on the outskirts of the city but where exactly was frustrating me to no end.

After what felt like hours I found my first indication, my disk's signal was acting up on me. Looking around I was definitely in a secluded area that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

It was then after moderate searching I fell upon whom I was looking for, standing as if she expected me was the leader of squad 01.

I moved in face to face with her and spoke softly "I really don't appreciate this."

No expression was evident on her face "I don't appreciate doing this either Draga but I must."

"Why must you?" I asked "Last I checked you were the one who controlled your own fate or was that ever the case to begin with?"

"I'm not falling for your games Draga." She said in denial of the truth "If you come peacefully now I can smooth things over with the Marshal and say it was a breakdown in communications."

I laughed inwardly at her desperation, once again she failed to grasp the reality of the situation "As I said to two of your colleagues I'm not going back, I've defected in layman's terms, I have more important things to deal with than what the Marshal wants me to do." I was annoyed inwardly too as Laka had vanished before I was able to take the vessel off him.

"Please Draga! You've done so much to help me understand myself, you gave me a new lease when I thought everything was lost! Pl-"

"You're not getting it!" I interrupted harshly "You can do nothing to change the situation! The decision isn't in your hands! I'm the master of my own ruling!" I composed myself after that mini-rant and talked more "Look here, what my mind is set on is far more important and it is vital I complete the task in the allotted time, I came here to say that you should stay out of my way."

I reached out my hand in a peacemaking maneuver "Take it from me. My philosophy is still the same, I'm still the same person I've been since you first met me all those years ago. Why I ask you to leave is that I don't want you to get involved, you may end up in an unsalvageable situation."

My hand was swatted away with brutal defiance, my eyes widened then shrunk with unbridled rage "You…You!" I grabbed her shoulders harshly "Insolent wretch! I'm trying to help you here! And you have the audacity to reject it! WHY?!" I couldn't believe this stunt she'd pulled.

"I'll tell you why Dragaila Wedra!" Oh, that's a great sign "Because my loyalty lies not with you but with the Marshal!"

"Well…Let me test that loyalty," I don't care that what I'm about to say is a low blow, reject my help, I punish you simple as "I've caught wind that someone with whom you're close to is in fact here in this dimension. In addition I've also spoken with him and he's very desperate to find you. So desperate he even came to me for answers." Her expression was one of pure shock as I laughed at her reaction.

"Not so loyal now are we?"

"I…I…I." Ah! I've reduced the squadron leader of the elite MTF squad 01 to a stuttering wreck with a few well-chosen words.

"What's wrong? Can't speak?" Her silence went on for so long that it was almost unnatural, realizing that my work was done, their location had been found and the leader intimidated I left her behind for the second time in my life.

It's amazing what tools can change a life.

I certainly changed Ruri's life. Whether it's for better or worse, I don't really care.

* * *

 **A/N: There is a high possibility of this being the last chapter for a while. I'm moving on to write for VRAINS as I feel I'm better suited to writing for it due to it's darker subject material. I will return back to this, just a case of when.**


End file.
